Harry Potter e a Neta de Voldemort
by Rogue.Anna Marie
Summary: Reupada e reescrita. Quando dois caminhos se cruzam, e uma ajuda vem de onde não se espera, o que Harry fará? Acompanhe o quinto ano do rapaz mais famoso do mundo bruxo, com novos personagens, novas aventuras e uma linha de história completamente diferente - e até mais madura e humorada - do que jamais vimos. Pré Ordem da Fênix.
1. Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
><em>Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo – A viagem a Hogsmeade<strong>

É engraçado como a vida funciona, quase como se você ganhasse uma grande caixa cheia de coisas misteriosas e fosse puxando cada uma de lá e se surpreendendo cada vez mais. "_Olha um amigo, aqui um amor platônico, aqui um primeiro beijo, aqui uma detenção escolar, aqui uma nota alta, aqui um braço quebrado..." _Só que o que ninguém te conta é que nessa caixa também tem coisas desagradáveis, como uma traição, uma humilhação e, eventualmente, uma morte.

Em uma semana ela estava almoçando com o pai em uma confortável Trattorria perto de Madrid e contando como tinha derrubado um balde cheio de baba de lesma em Carmen - o que rendeu uma cara feia da amiga por uma semana - e como estava empolgada com a volta as aulas, e na semana seguinte ela ouvia barulhos ensurdecedores no andar de baixo da casa que dividia com o pai em Barcelona.

Mas estamos nos adiantando, para começar essa história, primeiro deveríamos voltar e apresentar quem seria, de fato, _ela_.

Seu nome era Sabrina, Sabrina Vandon Lair. E aparentemente não havia nada de absolutamente especial em si mesma que denunciasse um grande começo pra uma narrativa. Era uma garota de estatura mediana, ruiva como o fogo, os olhos castanhos escuros que eram disfarçados por lentes verde brilhante; pura estética. E sua pele possuía sardas delicadas, não daquelas que _enfeiam_, mas daquelas que _decoram_, e isso era a coisa toda sobre ela. Ela não tinha nada que a enfeiasse, de fato ela era extremamente bonita, bonita demais para seu bem, e humilde o suficiente para fingir que não sabia disso. Sua descendência era latina por parte de mãe, ao menos até onde sabia, mas inglesa por parte de pai.

E ela era uma bruxa, o que era comum em seu meio.

Não uma bruxa excepcional, com uma inteligência fora do comum, ou um dom descoberto que faria com que pudesse salvar o mundo. Sua família tinha sangue puro, é verdade, ao menos sua mãe costumava lhe contar isso...mesmo depois de morta. E tradicionalmente o pai teria sangue puro também, mesmo que o avô paterno tivesse sido um afamado amante dos trouxas. Aquilo, ser sangue puro, era raro naqueles tempos em que as famílias puramente bruxas começavam a deteriorar, mas isso não tornava ela um pilar da salvação. Este era Harry Potter!

Qualquer um que lhe perguntasse provavelmente receberia a resposta de que ela era apenas comum, uma garota de quinze anos que vivia na Espanha com o pai, órfã de mãe, e estudava na escola de bruxaria tradicional do país, a Corcions. Talvez quando ela dissesse que o pai era Angelus Lair, dono da loja de logros em crescimento, Penélop's Boom, ela arrancasse algum olhar animado, ou de desprezo por aqueles bruxos mais amargurados. Mas ela mesma não considerava isso um prodígio, e com certeza não conseguia explicar o fato de que em algum momento um terrível bruxo das trevas escolheu o pai como ameaça.

Porque em uma noite fatídica, fora isso que ela vira ao descer as escadas de sua casa, acordada dos pesadelos com o ex namorado morto, por barulhos de explosões.

Agora, sentada em um trem em direção a Inglaterra, ela suspirava cansada, fechando os olhos para reviver a cena que tinha presenciado, detalhe por detalhe. Uma atitude quase masoquista que repetira por muito tempo nos meses que se seguiram aquela noite.

Ela havia descido as escadas depressa e se deparara com seu querido pai, em um duelo por sua vida com um ser que ela só poderia definir como _asqueroso_. Olhos de cobra, fendidos e vermelhos, dois buracos por narina e um rasgo cortando a face no lugar em que deveriam estar seus lábios. A pele era rançosa e acinzentada, como se tivesse escamas - como uma pele de cobra - e ele ria. Ela nunca o havia visto, e não se decidira se acreditava nos boatos de seu retorno, mas sabia que aquele era Lord Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas de seu tempo. Até o som de seu riso era cruel, ecoando pelas paredes enquanto ele apenas se defendia dos poderosos jatos de luz que saiam da varinha de Angelus, acuando o belo ruivo de meia idade cada vez mais.

Como se fosse um tolerante, mas sádico, professor ensinando o aluno a duelar.

No momento em que houve um relampejar verde Sabrina gritou. Um grito angustiado, partindo do fundo de seu peito, porque Angelus parou por um momento no ar atingido em cheio no peito, para em seguida escorregar lentamente para o tapete. E imediatamente as lágrimas começaram a correr pela face delicada e morena dela enquanto corria para o corpo do pai sem se importar com mais nada. Quando olhou naqueles olhos castanhos claro sempre tão brilhantes, e agora vidrados, ela quis seguir junto com o pai, porque não ia poder suportar lembrar de tudo o que eles haviam sentido e feito juntos, não ia suportar sentir que nunca mais eles fariam algo assim.

Mas Voldemort era cruel, e não importou o quanto ela lhe implorasse para que acabasse de vez com sua vida, ele renegou esse pedido, desaparatando com o som de sua gargalhada cruel e farfalhante ecoando na sala silenciosa. Com toda certeza ele sabia que era mais doloroso deixa-la lidar com a cena que vira para sempre.

No dia seguinte Sabrina foi encontrada ainda enroscada ao pai, em estado de choque, chorando copiosamente e conversando com ele, como se ele estivesse vivo e ela só estivesse com medo de dormir. Mercedez, a empregada trouxa que sempre vinha uma vez na semana á casa elegante e antiga, ficou chocada com a cena e imediatamente afastou a menina a sentando no sofá espaçoso da sala, enquanto o olhar triste ia em direção ao bondoso senhor Lair.

Com um telefonema e alguns minutos a avó de Sabrina e mãe de Angelus, Penny Lair, estava aparecendo na lareira - para espanto da pobre Mercedez que teve que ter sua memória obliviada depois - acompanhada de uma dúzia de aurores.

Fora assim que sua tragédia pessoal terminara, sua caixa de surpresas da vida, trancada por um tempo. Ela era uma garota comum, o pai o dono comum de uma loja de logros, e mesmo assim, Voldemort escolhera ele para aumentar seu tão grande catálogo de mortes. Para sua avó, sobrara preparar o funeral e os documentos com a guarda de Sabrina, a transferência para a Inglaterra e mais milhões de coisas burocráticas que tomou os dois meses seguintes.

Para Sabrina sobrou a depressão.

A garota olhou as árvores passando rápido, como borrões pela janela do trem em que estava e decidiu tentar espairecer a mente. Pegou uma revista que jogara no banco ao lado e se concentrou nela por uns segundos. Estava feliz por passar um tempo com sua avó. A Senhora Penny Lair era uma velhinha meio gorducha, de cabelos brancos, muito espirituosa e divertida, que sempre achava um jeito de animá-la. Ela pensou com carinho nas vezes que a avó a havia consolado de suas lágrimas incessantes. Talvez houvesse despencado se não fosse por esse apoio, e não estava desanimada porque ia morar com vovó Penny. Só o que não gostava era da situação em que ia morar na Inglaterra.

O mais engraçado – na verdade trágico – era que Voldemort tinha tirado duas pessoas importantes para ela num período muito curto. A ruiva começava a achar que era perseguição, o que era ridículo, afinal, o que _ela_ poderia ter feito ao Lord das Trevas? Nunca sequer o havia visto antes da morte do pai.

Ele tirara primeiro seu namorado, Cedrico Diggory e agora seu pai. Era absurdo e incompreensível, além de doloroso, e ela que achava que tinha sentido o máximo de dor possível com a morte do Ced, sentiu seu coração se dilacerar mais ainda com a morte de Angelus.

De repente, lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face. Lembrar de tudo era tão difícil, mas ela continuava fazendo isso, revivendo e pensando, tentando achar alguma explicação razoável. Primeiro Cedrico... Aquele Cedrico que sempre lhe vinha a mente sorrindo, acariciando seu rosto e dizendo o quanto tinha tido saudades dela enquanto estudava. Aquela morte era fácil de explicar, a família dele de alguma forma sabia e acreditava no que dizia Harry Potter. Cedrico era uma vida inocente pega num fogo cruzado.

Ela passou os dedos sobre o colar mágico em forma de meio coração que trazia ao pescoço e lembrou de quando ele o tinha dado logo no começo do namoro. Naquele dia eles estavam numa praça, antes dele voltar para Hogwarts.

_- Este é o meu coração. - disse ele - Você vai ficar com um pedaço dele quando eu partir, quando estiver com saudades, é só ir se deitar e antes de dormir olhar para ele que eu estarei sempre aqui te esperando. Ok?_

_- Isso se você não estiver muito ocupado com outra garota... - dissera ela em tom divertido._

_- Sá, NUNCA vai existir nenhuma outra garota._

_- Ah tá que você, bonitão desse jeito, não vai arranjar nenhuma substituta para passar o tempo não é? Hahaha._

_- Você sabe que é insubstituível._

_- Olha que assim eu vou ficar convencida, hein? Mas falando sério, eu vou olhar para esse colar toda hora, porque eu vou ficar com muitas, muitas, muitas, muiiiitas saudades..._

_Silêncio...Então Cedrico a puxara para si e a beijara doce e amavelmente._

Era uma lembrança que em outros tempos lhe dava aquela sensação boa de nostalgia e inocência, tipicamente infantis. A lembrança do beijo dele a fez chorar mais ainda; seu hálito doce, seus lábios macios, o jeito com que ele a abraçava. Cedrico havia sido seu primeiro e único namorado e para ela era como se cada segundo dos dois fosse uma promessa de amor eterno. E Voldemort a quebrara.

- Maldito. - sibilou a garota com raiva. As unhas penetrando a carne macia das mãos pela a força com que ela as cerrou.

Ela jurara, assim que pudera compreender que seu pai não voltaria e que tão pouco Voldemort a mataria, que se vingaria e estava pronta a se sacrificar, dando o melhor de si nas aulas para isso. Seria aurora, era isso, e o caçaria.

Olhou para uma mancha escura na vegetação e franziu o cenho.

- Nem que eu tenha que desafiar o mundo ou qualquer outra coisa para conseguir. - Disse com mais ódio ainda. Depois se calou, porque o velhote com quem dividia a cabine a olhou estranhamente.

Virou a página da revista e ergueu a sobrancelha para a foto em movimento ali: A própria família Summers. Os responsáveis por ela ter conhecido Cedrico em primeiro lugar. A única pessoa que ela conhecia que, igual a ela, não tinha medo de falar o nome do tal Lorde das Trevas - e de dar algumas risadas as custas dele também - era Morgana Summers, que apesar de morar bem longe, na Inglaterra, era sua melhor amiga - e não só pelo fato de ser prima de Cedrico. Aliás, fora ela que o apresentara a Sabrina. As duas já se falavam há muito tempo, quando Morgana foi fazer sua quarta visita à Sabrina e levou Cedrico junto. Foi amor à primeira vista – pelo menos da parte dela.

As duas se divertiam muito quando se visitavam, e pareciam irmãs, apesar da grande diferença tanto de aparência – já que Sabrina era realmente uma beleza, enquanto Morgana era morena de olhos castanho-escuros, usava uns óculos quadrados para seus muitos graus de miopia, e aqueles aparelhos tipo capacete. Sim, um aparelho estilo capacete, no mundo bruxo! Por algum motivo os medibruxos haviam decidido por aquele terrível aparato por um tempo. Sabrina achava que alguém odiava o Sr. Summers. Morgana se conformava. E não se podia dizer que ela era bem...exuberante como Sabrina, seu tipo físico estava mais para em forma de balão.

Mas a personalidade, nesse campo a diferença era ainda maior. Morgana vivia a ponto de explodir, era o exemplo clássico de temperamental. Já Sabrina...era um doce de pessoa, animada e sempre extrovertida, o que tornava a amizade ainda mais equilibrada.

Claro, a vida era uma enorme caixa de surpresas, e ali, naqueles dois meses que haviam tentado superar a morte de Cedrico e logo após a de seu pai, Sabrina encontrara na ajuda á amiga, que havia finalmente tirado seu aparelho – talvez porque realmente descobrira que algum medibruxo odiava sua família – trocado os óculos por lentes singelas de contato, e decidido varrer da vida os quilos a mais com regime e malhação, a ajuda necessária para tentar superar tudo. Parecia fútil? Claro! Mas no fundo era o apoio que as duas precisavam para superar suas dolorosas perdas. Morgana era louca pelo primo, e conhecia o Angelus a tempo o suficiente para considerar que havia perdido um tio muito querido.

E ai estavam, reinventadas, e com cicatrizes, mas ainda assim era por causa da proximidade á amiga que ela se animava um pouco mais para voltar para a Inglaterra. Seriam a "dupla imbatível", como seu pai costumava dizer, lembrou-se, retornando a chorar.

- _**Estação Hogsmeade, por favor não esqueçam seus pertences nas cabines, não nos responsabilizaremos por objetos perdidos ou extraviados. Tenham uma boa tarde**_. - disse uma doce voz de mulher ampliada com o feitiço _Sonorus._ Sabrina juntou suas coisas na nécessaire e enxugou suas lágrimas enquanto se preparava para descer e descobrir sua nova vida.

Ao descer do trem encontrou exatamente o que pensava que ia encontrar: vovó Penny com um belo sorriso, e ela tinha certeza de que quando chegasse em casa biscoitos estariam a esperando. Se sentia reconfortada.

- Docinho - disse a avó a abraçando.

- Ah...Vovó, que saudades.

- Como foi a viagem?

- Foi tranqüila. Só no começo é que eu me preocupei, porque tinha um bruxo bêbado na cabine ao lado, que gritava toda hora dizendo que ia se matar. Mas ele desceu em Paris, ou melhor, jogaram ele em Paris. O resto da viagem foi normal.

- Hum...e dá pra ver na sua carinha que você chorou muito...

- Não dá para esconder nada da senhora, não é vovó? - a ruiva chutou uma pedrinha chateada.

- Senhora? Você esqueceu que eu estou na flor da juventude? - disse vovó Penny com uma cara indignada, que logo mudou para uma gargalhada. Sabrina começou a rir também. Sua avó era uma figura rara.

- Bom, então vamos indo, eu ainda tenho que passar na loja de animais mágicos do povoado para apanhar a Trude. - Trude era a coruja de sua avó. Ela era dourada, com pequenas manchas negras no peito. - Ela foi levar uma carta para sua tia-avó Corina, aquela irmã de seu avô que mora numa montanha com um dragão. Bem, o problema é que o tal dragão estava irritado no dia e perseguiu a Trude em volta da montanha até sua tia chegar para segurá-lo. Resultado: minha pobre corujinha toda queimada. A sorte é que ela é de uma espécie de coruja resistente ao fogo, senão agora não teria mais Trude para contar história.

- Vovó...quantos anos Trude tem? Eu sei que ela é mais velha que eu, porque a senhora me disse uma vez que quando eu nasci, ela fez a maior algazarra e piou bem alto durante o parto da minha mãe, no St. Mungos. Mas a senhora nunca me disse quantos anos ela tem.

- Sabe que nem eu sei direito quantos anos ela tem? Bem, deixe-me ver... seu avô me deu ela antes de seu pai ir para Hogwarts, ele tinha onze anos. Quando você nasceu seu pai tinha vinte e quatro anos e já se passaram quinze anos, então, me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas ela tem vinte e oito anos não?

- Se papai tinha trinta e nove anos, menos onze... é, é isso mesmo.

- Eu nunca fui boa em matemática.- a velha senhora piscou para a neta e sorriu.

Neste momento elas chegaram a loja e empurraram a porta de vidro para entrar. Sabrina olhou para o balcão e lá viu um rapaz de mais ou menos dezesseis anos conversando com uma mulher muito mais velha, eles pareciam estar discutindo baixinho, pois a cara da mulher estava com uma expressão de muita raiva. Quando a mulher as percebeu, parou de falar com o garoto e voltou suas atenções para elas.

- Bom dia, senhora Jackmen.

- Bom dia, senhora Lair. Desculpe, mas eu estava tentando explicar para esse meu filho irresponsável, que ele não pode deixar seu cão gigante passear pelo povoado sem correntes.

- Mas mamãe, Brutus é um cachorro inofensivo, ele não vai fazer mal a ninguém! Ele fica angustiado quando está preso, e me dá dó ver ele tão triste. Deixa eu soltar ele, vai...

- Já disse que não. E vá pegar a coruja da senhora Lair!- O garoto então parou e olhou para trás como se só agora tivesse percebido que havia mais pessoas lá. Seus olhos caíram automaticamente em Sabrina, fixando-se nela por alguns instantes.

_"Deve ser porque sou nova aqui"_, pensou ela, mesmo sabendo em seu íntimo que este não era o motivo.

- Ah, esta deve ser sua neta que veio da Espanha, não é, senhora Lair? - disse a senhora Jackmen, percebendo o olhar do filho.

- É, esta é Sabrina...ela é muito bonita, não é? - disse vovó Penny, olhando divertidamente e com certa malícia para o filho da senhora Jackmen.

- Vovó...-Sabrina estava muito vermelha, quase como seus cabelos.

- Sua avó está certa! - disse o garoto se afastando. Também muito vermelho.

- Ela também vai para Hogwarts? - perguntou a senhora Jackmen, apontando para trás do balcão - Fillipe está no sexto ano de lá, na casa da Lufa-Lufa.

Neste momento o garoto voltou com a gaiola de Trude, a coruja piava indignada lá dentro, já que odiava ficar presa.

- Lufa-Lufa? Você conheceu Cedrico? - Sabrina perguntou fervorosamente para o garoto

- Diggory? Eu não falava muito com ele. De onde o conhece? - o garoto franziu o cenho a observando atentamente.

- Minha neta é uma velha "amiga" dele - disse vovó Penny abraçando Sabrina, que estava com uma cara triste - Bem, então vamos indo Sá, Trude já está impaciente. Tchau, Senhora Jackmen. Fillipe.

- Tchau - disse a senhora Jackmen.

-Espero que nos encontremos em Hogwarts, Sabrina - disse Fillipe antes delas fecharem a porta do estabelecimento.

Quando elas partiram, Fillipe olhou para a mãe e disse:

- Uau! Preciso mandar uma coruja para os meus amigos. Já volto, mamãe. - E dizendo isso saiu para o fundo da loja.

- Adolescentes...- disse a senhora Jackmen revirando os olhos.

- Parece que você já fez sucesso! - disse vovó Penny logo depois de sair de braços dados com a neta pela porta da loja, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu não acho vovó, ele só estava curioso, porque nunca tinha me visto por aqui. Só isso!

- Como você é modesta, não? Você sabe o quanto é bonita, não é Sabrina? E não ouse dizer que não se acha bonita! - disse ela quando viu que Sabrina ia abrir a boca para falar exatamente isso - Não despreze o serviço de seus pais. Sabia que eles estavam inspirados quando te fizeram?

- Vovó... Hei, porque nós estamos indo por essa rua, sua casa não é para a esquerda vovó?

- Primeira surpresa. Eu fiz uma pequena mudança, vendi aquela casa para comprar uma maior. A outra não dava para nós duas, você sabe, ter adolescente em casa exige certo espaço, não é meu bem? - disse ela beijando a mão dá neta.

- Mas a senhora gostava tanto daquela casa, vovó.

- Não, eu gosto do lugar que você gosta, meu anjo. E espere até chegar lá, aquela casa é adorável. Tem um jardim imenso, cheio de flores e uma varandinha com balanço, do jeito que você gosta. E também é grande o suficiente para fazer várias festas...

- Se eu a conheço bem, a senhora só a comprou por isso, né vovó?

- Não! Você precisa ver como ela é espaçosa por dentro, você vai adorar. Fique quieta Trude, eu já vou te soltar.

- Vó, posso te fazer uma pergunta que já está rondando minha cabeça faz tempo?

- Claro, Sá. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só queria saber se o Angel está bem. Eu não gostei desta história de o mandar primeiro.

Angel era a maritaca que Sabrina havia ganhado de seu pai, por isso o havia batizado com um diminutivo de Angelus.

- Ora, você já vai o ver. Bem vinda a sua nova casa! - disse vovó Penny com os dois braços abertos e estendidos para frente, indicando a casa.

Sabrina parou embasbacada. Realmente a casa era fantástica. Tinha um jardim com rosas de todas as cores, margaridas, papoulas e amores-perfeitos. –_ "Morg vai adorar isso"_, pensou ela. - Além de várias árvores, como carvalhos, macieiras, eucaliptos e salgueiros. A casa tinha uma cerca de ferro trabalhado com temas românticos e na varanda um balanço de três lugares com estofado florido cor-de-rosa. Parecia o que ela tinha em sua antiga casa, na Espanha.

- Vovó é tudo tão... Maravilhoso!

- Eu sei, deu pra ver pela sua cara de boba.- ela gargalhou.- Vamos entrar?

- Claro! Eu estou ansiosa para ver como é por dentro.

- Então o que está esperando? Vamos! - gritou a vovó Penny já dentro da casa.

Se por fora a casa era maravilhosa, fantástica, magnífica, por dentro então, não se tinha adjetivos suficientes. Apesar de sua casa na Espanha ser bem legal, não chegava nem aos pés desta, parecia que ela era encantada para parecer tão fabulosa.

Quando se entrava nela, logo se deparava com uma fonte bem no meio do hall de entrada, onde um querubim de asas brilhantes despejava de um pote dourado uma pequena cascata de águas cristalinas, que caiam na bacia da fonte entre cristais e pétalas de rosas. O piso e as paredes eram branquíssimos, e quando se olhava para cima se via um céu azul turquesa enfeitado por um enorme lustre trabalhado em ouro e cristais. Na outra extremidade da sala se via a escada que se abria em duas partes quando se chegava em cima, feita de mármore branco, com corrimões de madeira escura.

- Eu não disse que era fantástica? Venha, vamos ver a sala de estar - e, dizendo isso, a avó puxou-a para a porta que tinha a direita do hall.

Ao entrar na sala, o queixo dela caiu outra vez. A sala tinha janelas enormes, cobertas por cortinas de seda branca, que iam do teto até quase o chão, onde dava para ver todo o jardim lateral. Nos dois lados da porta havia retratos de duas nobres, uma com a pele bem branca, vestida de vermelho, com cabelos loiros acetinados presos em um coque perfeito arrematado por um belo grampo. E outra vestida de dourado, com a pele morena, cabelos negros bem lisos e soltos, apenas afastados do rosto com uma fivela também dourada.

- Buenos dias! Señora Lair. Señorita. - disse a morena, seguida pela loira:

- Bon Jour! Madame Lairr. Mademoiselle.

- Bon Jour e Buenos Dias para vocês também. -disse Sabrina, fazendo uma reverência divertida.

- Pardón Miss Lairr, mas se incomodaria, se nos rretirrássemos parra tomarr nosso dessjejum?

- Sim, sim, podem ir, só estou bancando a guia turista para a nova moradora. - ela sorriu.

- Ya, entonces esta es la señorita Sabrina? Muy gusto. Yo soy la Viscondessa Mercedes IV. Donde estaba tu habitación en la España? Hablas español, no?

- Eu vivi na cidade de Barcelona por quinze anos, portanto falo espanhol fluentemente. Mas aqui eu prefiro falar inglês mesmo, se não se importa.

- Todo bién.

- Daixe-me aprresentarr tanbã, eu sir Madame Louise Marie. Prazerr, Mademoiselle Sábrrina.

- Prazerr - disse uma divertida Sábrrina.

- Muy Bién, entonces hasta luego.

- Au revoir, chéri.

- Até logo - ela disse.

- E aí, gostou delas? Eu as comprei quando fui visitar Paris. Achei que ia gostar.

- Eu as adorei, aliás, como tudo que vi aqui até agora - disse Sabrina, voltando a observar a sala.

No meio da sala, que era decorada em vermelho e dourado, havia dois sofás com encosto em forma redonda e com detalhes dourados. Em frente a eles flutuava uma TV bruxa, que tinha tela plana vermelha e asinhas douradas. Na extremidade esquerda Sabrina viu uma porta de vidro e perguntou:

- Vovó, para onde aquela porta dá?

- Para o jardim de inverno. Quer dar uma olhada?

- Claro.

Quando abriu a porta, Sabrina se deparou com um enorme jardim com begônias e orquídeas. Uma mini piscina na extremidade Norte, umas mesinhas na extremidade Leste juntamente com um sofá de madeira, com estofado lilás. E, para sua total surpresa e alegria, um poleiro dourado com Trude e outro com Angel na extremidade Oeste.

- Angel! - gritou, indo correndo fazer carinho na cabeça da ave, que de preta ficou cor-de-rosa. Ela começou a cantar uma bonita canção e Sabrina sentou na poltrona à sua esquerda para ouvir. No final, Angel empoleirou-se no ombro de Sabrina e beliscou seu rosto de leve, como num beijo. Sabrina disse:

- Eu também tive saudades.

- Ah, que cena linda. Porque você não aprende, hein Trude? - a coruja deu um pio indignado e pousou no ombro da dona, fazendo a mesma coisa que Angel.

Elas saíram da sala rindo e foram ver a sala de jantar, que era a porta do lado esquerdo no hall de entrada.

A sala de jantar era igualmente bonita. Tinha uma mesa de vidro com pés prateados no centro, e cristaleiras de madeiras nobres cheias de louças de todas as espécies nos cantos. Também tinha a decoração em vermelho e dourado, além dos quadros de nobres e reis franceses, espanhóis, ingleses e portugueses nas paredes. Tinha, ainda, uma porta ao norte que levava para a sala de café, onde a decoração era menos nobre e mais alegre e florida.

- Falando em café, a senhorita não comeu nada até agora, não é?

- Ah, vovó eu quero terminar de ver a casa.

- Não. Primeiro sente aí para tomar seu café, depois agente termina de ver a casa.

- Mas vovó...

- Nem mais, nem menos. Ande, sente aí - disse a vovó Penny. E Sabrina sabia que quando a avó dava uma ordem, não tinha jeito de contestar.

- Fique aí sentadinha que eu vou ajudar a Cream a trazer as coisas para a mesa.

Depois de um tempo sua avó vinha voltando com várias bandejas no ar e com o elfo doméstico mais claro que ela já vira na vida.

- Sabrina, essa é a Cream. Como eu não podia dar conta de uma casa tão grande assim, eu tive que contratar um elfo doméstico para me ajudar e fazer companhia enquanto você vai para Hogwarts.

- Prazer ama Sabrina Lair. Cream promete fazer tudo que ama Sabrina Lair pedir, tudo, tudo - disse o elfo fazendo uma profunda reverência.

- Para começar, não precisa fazer reverência quando falar comigo, ok?

- Tudo que minha ama Sabrina Lair mandar - disse ela se endireitando.

- Torradas, Sá?

-Hum ... eu acho que eu quero é alguns daqueles seus biscoitinhos amanteigados.

E assim elas tomaram seu café da manhã. Quando terminaram, uma Sabrina agora absolutamente ansiosa subiu ao andar de cima com a avó. Elas foram pela escada da esquerda.

Na primeira porta do corredor tinha uma biblioteca, já que as duas amavam ler. Eram quatro estantes que ocupavam as paredes até o teto, e um sofá sem encosto na parede da porta, juntamente com uma poltrona ao lado da primeira estante. Ao meio deles havia uma mesinha de cedro com um vaso e uma foto de seu avô e seu pai segurando ela no colo no quintal da casa deles na Espanha. Eles estavam acenando e sorrindo. Sabrina pegou a foto e a alisou, sentindo que lágrimas se formavam, depois a colocou no lugar, limpou os seus olhos e seguiu a avó até a outra sala.

Na primeira porta a esquerda no corredor, tinha um escritório e sala de estudos, onde haviam duas escrivaninhas, uma mesa e estantes cheias de pergaminhos, tintas e penas.

E na última porta do corredor tinha uma sala onde a avó costurava, tricotava e fazia bordados e crochês. A sala era bem confortável, com paredes que, diferentemente do resto da casa, eram floridas e de um rosa bebê. Tinha um tapete branco e felpudo no centro, uma poltrona lilás com encosto de pés e um poleiro ao lado da poltrona. Do lado oposto tinha dois pufes e um poleiro para Angel, além de uma almofada ao lado de um dos pufes. Na sala também tinha um banheiro, todo lilás e rosa-bebê. Realmente essas eram as cores preferidas de vovó Penny.

Elas saíram do corredor, depois de falarem com um cavaleiro de armadura chinês, e subiram as escadas da direita. Um corredor todo cheio de nuvens brancas e azuis turquesa apareceu e elas entraram no primeiro quarto, que ficava à direita. Era o quarto da vovó Penny. Ele era parecidíssimo com a sala de crochê, mas ao invés de só ter uma poltrona, também tinha uma cama com patamar alto, cortinas de seda rosa, um mirante estofado na janela imensa e uma escrivaninha. Além, é claro, da gaiola de Trude e de uma TV Bruxa, que a avó não ficava sem.

A segunda porta do corredor, à esquerda, era de um quarto de hóspedes decorado em azul cobalto, com uma cama, um guarda-roupas e criados mudos. Ao lado havia um banheiro para o uso dos que dormissem neste quarto, decorado no mesmo azul cobalto.

No lado direito do corredor havia duas portas gêmeas, a avó levou Sabrina para a primeira, logo depois da sua. Era seu quarto.

Ele era todo em rosa e branco e tinha uma faixa com motivos angelicais em toda a sua volta. Encostada à parede da direita, a sua cama dourada de espaldamar alto, com uma colcha branca e travesseiros de plumas. Cortinas de seda branca caiam do alto do espaldamar como uma cascata de nuvens. Dos dois lados da cama os criados mudos eram de Cedro e continham várias das fotos que ela tinha empacotado, além é lógico do seu despertador mágico, que cantava a música com que ela mais se identificaria no dia. Do lado da cama tinha o seu banheiro, ele era todo branco e estrelado com uma banheira quadrada e várias torneiras. Tinha dois crisóprasios enormes de onde caiam águas puras e cristalinas, no lado direito uma pia e do lado esquerdo uma privada. Depois da cama na parede do norte tinha um mirante com janelas grandes e a paisagem conjurada do parque em que beijara o Cedrico pela primeira vez. Mais a esquerda do mirante tinha uma escrivaninha. Na parede ao sul do lado direito da porta tinha um guarda roupa com espelhos por toda a sua superfície. No lado esquerdo da porta estava a gaiola dourada de Angel. A ave que até agora estava no ombro de Sabrina voou para sua gaiola e foi beber um pouco de água. Em frente à cama tinha uma porta e Sabrina perguntou:

- Vovó para onde essa porta dá.

- Essa é a segunda surpresa. Vem comigo.

Elas entraram pelo quarto e Sabrina viu surgir um outro quarto a sua frente e compreendeu exatamente a quem pertencia o quarto: Morgana Summers. Ela olhou interessada o quarto que era igual ao seu, só que azul escuro como a noite e tinha uma faixa de estrelas o rodeando. A colcha era azul cheia de luas e o véu de seda que caia do espaldamar da cama era de um azul bem clarinho. A paisagem conjurada era de uma praia sob a luz do luar, e as mesinhas de cabeceira de Bordo. No banheiro uma espécie de mini cachoeira descia na banheira. E tinha cristais espalhados por todo o quarto. E o último detalhe mais não menos importante, em vez de gaiola tinha uma cama de gato, no lado esquerdo da porta.

- Esse quarto pertence a minha outra neta.

- Obrigada vovó, a senhora sempre pensa em tudo - disse a garota sorrindo e abraçando vovó Penny. - Eu te amo!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota das autoras: <strong>Você gostaria de ter uma casa assim, não é? Desculpem, mas nos excedemos na descrição da casa dos sonhos hahaha.  
>Capítulo bem morninho, só com uma introdução de Prólogo mesmo. E gente cadê os personagens familiares a todos nessa história? KKKK Tirando o Cedrico e Voldemort só citações mesmo, mas calma, prometemos que melhora. Ainda que os nossos chamados P.O's sejam o foco da narrativa, era a moda a muitos anos atrás, não? KKK Bom, de fato vocês podem perceber que existem coisas nessa fic não tão profundas, que beiram a comédia pastelão...o que dizer? Fizemos essa fic a 10 anos ou mais, e por mais que reescrevamos tem coisas que por pura nostalgia – nem que seja para pensar o quanto éramos bobas – não dão pra mudar. De qualquer forma acho que dá pra se divertir sem compromisso, então...postando.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 01

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
><em>Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um – Primeiros acontecimentos<strong>

"_Almofadinhas ainda é um fugitivo procurado, o Ministro não se importaria de pegá-lo e colocar toda a culpa sobre ele, você sabe disso, não acho uma boa idéia._

_H.G. "_

"_Mas ele me disse que está bem, que está em uma casa segura agora. E eu não suporto mais estar com os Dursley, Hermione, é a chance que tenho para não enlouquecer._

_H.P. " _

"_Eu te entendo, Harry, mas é perigoso para os dois. Dumbledore te disse porque você não pode ir para A Toca?_

_H.G. "_

"_Nada. Ele me disse que logo eu teria as respostas corretas, e disse que eu estava onde era seguro. Eu não entendo. Sei que não posso estar com Almofadinhas, e não quero colocá-lo em risco, mas se eu estivesse n'A Toca, não estaria mais bem protegido? E poderia vê-lo. Os Dursley's são trouxas, e está cada dia mais insuportável ficar aqui. Ameacei enfeitiçar Tio Valter quando tentou tirar meu material escolar. Mas isso não muda nada, só que eu posso fazer os deveres do Sebento esse ano. Almofadinhas sabe de algo, por isso vamos nos encontrar...e é meu padrinho! É o mais próximo que tenho de família, preciso falar com ele pessoalmente, suas cartas têm sido um pouco...loucas._

_Só me diz se você vai também, Rony já confirmou._

_H.P. "_

"_Dumbledore sabe o que faz, e Almofadinhas...passou por coisas demais. Eu vou, mas só para estar com vocês caso algo aconteça. Ainda não gosto da idéia, mas nos vemos lá._

_Travessa do Tranco, em frente á Trapos Medíocres ás seis?_

_H.G. "_

Harry sorriu, a luz da sua varinha iluminando a correspondência que trocava com a amiga desde as dez naquela noite. Hermione era teimosa, ele sabia, e era mais fácil para Rony aceitar o que ele dizia, em parte porque o amigo era tão próximo que sabia o quanto estava incomodado. Em parte porque já vira os Dursley's. Mas com Rony não houvera dificuldade.

Quando Sirius enviara a ultima carta, marcando um encontro no Beco Diagonal, Harry quase pulara de felicidade. Sabia o perigo que estavam correndo, principalmente sabia que Sirius estava agindo assim contra as ordens de Dumbledore, e isso já dizia muito do que estava acontecendo.

Todos estavam preocupados com ele, é claro. Mas além de Rony, ele não contara a ninguém realmente o quanto estava ficando maluco, nem mesmo a Hermione. E ainda assim, Sirius dissera de uma forma pouco linear que sentia algo nele.

E como ele não poderia ficar angustiado, quando no ano seguinte vira o começo do caos no mundo bruxo? Não só Voldemort retornara, mas também praticara seu primeiro ato de crueldade real matando Cedrico Diggory em sua frente. E aquilo, muito mais do que a preocupação que o Lord das Trevas lhe causava, tinha afetado sua sanidade. Ele não pudera fazer nada, e fora doloroso ler o enterro do garoto no Profeta diário.

"_Deixa para trás pais inconsoláveis, e uma família que chora sua perda."_ Aquela frase escrita por um repórter sem emoção, havia de alguma forma ganhado um significado doloroso para ele, assim como a frase seguinte, que uma prima de Cedrico dissera: _"O mundo é injusto, Harry Potter sobreviveu duas vezes, Cedrico se foi de primeira, e só porque estava no fogo cruzado."_

Era aquilo que aconteceria dali para frente?

A cada dia ele também ficava mais paranóico, Voldemort estava a solta, e por mais que eles tivessem as evidencias, o Ministro da Magia decidira simplesmente negar os fatos. Para ele, o acontecido fora culpa de um grupo desgarrado de Comensais, quem poderia dizer o contrário? Nem mesmo ele, que estava recluso em casa por todas as férias.

Ordens de Dumbledore: não saia da casa dos Dursley's.

Era um círculo vicioso.

Fora isso que Sirius sentira em suas amargas cartas, ele tinha certeza. E a despeito do padrinho ter dito coisas misteriosas o tempo inteiro, ou não dito – uma vez recebeu uma carta desconexa falando sobre pufosos e doxys – dissera também pequenas pistas para que ele juntasse as coisas. E no fim, fora a melhor fonte de notícias do que estava sendo feito contra Voldemort, muito mais do que o Profeta que negava o fato e se aproveitava para dizer coisas desagradáveis contra qualquer um que ousasse abrir a boca.

Arthur Weasley quase perdera o emprego na primeira semana de férias. Não fora oficial, mas quando abrira os lábios para negar o que o Ministro dizia em uma coletiva sobre Quadribol, recebera um chamado na sala do chefe. As coisas tinham se estabilizado, graças a Merlim, mas só porque Arthur aprendera rápido, e tinha até mesmo sido promovido como conclusão.

Ótimo pros Weasley's, mas ainda não resolvia seu problema. Tinha vontade de ir até o Ministério e montar um palanque para abrir os olhos das pessoas iludidas por lá.

Quanto mais eles se negavam a aceitar, mais fácil ficava para Voldemort se reestruturar, e mais ataques – como mostravam os jornais, ainda que fossem noticias encobertas – ocorriam.

Ele retirou o óculos e esfregou os olhos, cansado. Amanhã iria questionar Sirius, dessa vez olhando em seus olhos.

E esperava que o padrinho não se esquivasse dessa vez.

Primeiro de Setembro, estação Kings Cross.

- Ótimo, nós já estamos na estação. Mas cadê a plataforma nove e um terço?

- Vem comigo - disse vovó Penny puxando Sabrina pela mão - Você está vendo essa parede? Bem, ande rápido em direção a ela sem olhar para os lados e sem parar.

- Como assim, vovó? Eu vou me estrebuchar nela...Ah, já sei, ela é uma espécie de portal... Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Os trouxas iriam ficar embasbacados...Na minha antiga escola a gente tinha que ir até umas ruinas e... -vovó Penny olhava para a neta com uma cara de:_ "esse não é o momento para histórias"_ - Já falei demais né? Eu vou indo.

Logo a ruiva estava em frente ao trem para Hogwarts com sua avó e Angel, que não parava de dizer bobagens. Até que Fillipe Jackmen, que ela havia conhecido em Hogsmeade, veio em sua direção seguido de perto por um grupo de garotos bonitos. Fillipe era alto, branco, com olhos cor de terra, cabelos castanhos meticulosamente bagunçados, e um sorriso deslumbrante.

Sabrina se desconcertou, e a despeito dos muitos convites educados de Fillipe, ela negou se sentar com o garoto e seus amigos – todos no mínimo interessantes, ainda que babacas como os garotos de sua idade costumavam ser perto das recém descobertas garotas – esquivando-se educadamente com o fato de que esperava que sua amiga estivesse esperando para se juntar a ela na viagem.

Não demorou para que o bilheteiro gritasse o aviso para se prepararem e chorosa ela começasse a se despedir da avó, prometendo que iria para casa na primeira oportunidade, abraçando a avó com força e ternura.

Foi então, enquanto lutava com sua bagagem, que avistou a primeira confusão que não sabia no momento, mas que era de pessoas que dali para a frente estariam muito presentes em sua vida...

Não muito distante, Harry acabara de ser praticamente despachado como uma bagagem por Tio Valter. Estranhamente, aquela manhã não haviam tido muitos gritos, ou bufos dos parentes na casa, o que resultara em uma viagem quase tranqüila para o Menino que sobreviveu. Provavelmente os Dursley's ainda estavam em choque ao saberem que ele passara uma tarde inteira na companhia do padrinho louco e assassino.

Melhor assim. Harry pensou acabrunhado, empurrando seu malão ao lado de Rony e Hermione que discutiam baixinho. Ele tinha muito o que pensar, sem precisar travar uma batalha eterna com os tios e o primo balofo para ir a escola.

Não deixou de sorrir, porém ao ficar de frente ao trem. A cinco anos exatos ele experimentava essa sensação de calor espalhando pelo pé da barriga, como se a vista do mundo bruxo – até mesmo os fedores dele, ele notou ao passar por um bruxo maltrapilho – mandasse para seu cérebro a sensação imediata de acolhimento. Casa. Estava agora sim, indo para casa.

- O que vocês estão cochichando? – O moreno ergueu o canto dos lábios, insinuante para as duas figuras que imediatamente desviaram as cabeças e se afastaram, como se ele tivesse lhes lançado um feitiço ou algo do gênero.

Harry sorriu, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Que eles se enganassem. Rony afastou a tira do malão, acabrunhado e lhe lançou um olhar rápido e mortífero, que Harry ignorou enquanto passava de brincalhão para preocupado com as palavras seguintes do ruivo.

- Fred e Jorge foram procurar e guardar nossa cabine. – Os três fizeram um silêncio fúnebre de entendimento. O que os esperaria na entrada do trem? Vindo dos gêmeos Harry esperava bombas de bosta, no mínimo. – Ah ali estão eles, estão...acenando. – Rony hesitou e em seguida com um dar de ombros simplesmente partiram para encarar o que viria.

Á esquerda dos três Arthur Weasley segurou o braço do filho.

- Ah não tão rápido, mocinho. Se sua mãe receber mais uma coruja de Dumbledore, eu vou assumir! Sabe o que significa, não? Tenham um bom ano meninos. – O sr Weasley, sempre tão efusivo, se despediu de Harry e Hermione e em seguida deu outro olhar severo á Rony.

O ruivo estremeceu e engoliu em seco, se afastando com os amigos. Já na cabine, ele olhou Harry com gravidade.

- É muito difícil papai ficar nervoso, mas quando fica, não quero pensar... – Sussurrou ao amigo, enquanto despachavam a bagagem na cabine vazia.

- E o que ele faz, Weasel, te deixa sem sobremesa? Vocês têm pelo menos sobremesa naquele buraco onde vocês vivem, não é? Quer dizer quando não estão passando fome...– Harry revirou os olhos e girou nos calcanhares fitando ameaçadoramente o garoto que se recostava no batente da cabine, com a habitual cara de puro nojo decorando o rosto fino.

- Nós nem entramos no ano e você já quer uma advertência, Malfoy? – Hermione rapidamente deu dois passos para ficar entre os dois, empurrando o braço que Rony começava a erguer para azarar o loiro. Estufou o peito, decidida, dando um olhar de ameaça velada a Malfoy.

Naquele ano ela recebera o distintivo brilhante de Monitora, e bem, se precisasse usar do seu poder para evitar que eles se matassem na primeira oportunidade, o faria.

Um brilho de deboche cruzou os olhos de Draco Malfoy enquanto seus lábios se abriam em um sorriso maldoso e perigoso. O que disse a seguir foi capaz de fazer Hermione gemer de vergonha, enquanto se encolhia para dar passagem a Harry e Rony que maniacamente avançaram para Draco, enquanto os dois gorilas de estimação dele – Crabbe e Goyle - se adiantavam para seus flancos.

– O que eu deveria ver aí na sua camisa Granger, além da sua óbvia falta de peitos? Um pedacinho de metal não me assusta tanto quanto essa visão triste, pode apostar.

– Seu filho da p***, retire! – gritou Rony, e com um gesto rápido lançou a varinha ao banco, deixando claro como seria a briga deles naquele instante. Draco só ergueu a sobrancelha fitando os dois a sua frente e os dois ao seu lado, que valiam, obviamente, cada um deles por dois.

– Vai querer brigar do modo vulgar, Weasley? Estou em óbvia vantagem, aqui, sei que você é burro, mas até um trasgo tem senso de preservação...

- Meu amigo Malfoy, que desprazer em revê-lo. Diga, seu pai ainda anda em falta na cama de sua mãe? – disse Fred que se aproximou rapidamente pela entrada da cabine, prendendo Goyle por um ombro e dando um falso abraço fraternal, enquanto Jorge se adiantava do outro lado, cutucando Crabbe nas costelas:

- Ou ela tem aquela cara de bosta indefinidamente? Fiquei sabendo que andaram fazendo batidas de novo em sua casa...

- Com sorte ele vai para Azkaban antes das férias de Natal, huh?

- Você pode ser um bom filho covarde e ir levar pudim Yorkshire pelas grades. – Draco arregalou os olhos, agora tomado pela fúria absoluta, ele mesmo se preparando para desistir da varinha e sair no punho.

Não precisava nem mesmo que Harry sorrisse com o mesmo escárnio e calma que antes ele demonstrara para constatar. Fred e Jorge, batedores a anos, tinham físicos equivalentes aos dos seus capangas.

- Agora não há mais vantagem, que pena, doninha. E se descontarmos você, que não vale nem como meio, nós saímos ganhando facilmente, retire o que disse ou... – explicou Harry.

Sabrina, que já tinha rodado o trem inteiro em busca dos Summers, finalmente desistira e se apressara para uma cabine vazia, o único problema no momento era que ela se sentia furiosa demais para sequer pensar em usar um feitiço de levitação, e talvez um pouquinho humilhada por ser completamente incapaz de erguer seu malão muito pesado e enorme para a cabine exatamente ao lado da dos briguentos. Ela realmente tentou esperar por uma trégua, um pouco curiosa com as trocas de farpas e com o que se desenrolaria daquilo. Sua primeira confusão! As coisas na Inglaterra eram bem quentes a despeito do clima chuvoso e cinzento de Londres. Enquanto observava, instintivamente os cabelos de sua nuca se ouriçavam, e ela percebeu que já escolhia lados. Qualquer garota que ouvisse um insulto tão terrível ficaria solicita pela menina de cabelos lanzudos e rosto ainda muito vermelho que deixava os ombros caírem pra frente para se cobrir, toda encolhidinha atrás do garoto de cabelos escuros e espetados para todos os lados. Mas então as coisas ficaram_ muito _quentes, e ela decidira que bastara. Cheia de presença de espírito, deu uma batida estrondosa na porta da cabine, desesperada, afinal o trem ia zarpar, e assustou todos os presentes, os fazendo girar e a olhar fixamente.

- É...Com licença! Eu não queria interromper, sabe!? Mas será que tem algum homem aqui para ajudar uma dama a levar o seu malão pesado até a cabine? – Era como uma platéia e holofotes se erguendo diretamente em cima dela e foi sua vez de se encolher toda, com um sorriso amarelo.

Todos pararam e olharam para a ruiva de cabelos escorridos e olhos verdes, que estava vestida com uma frente única preta e uma calça jeans clara coladas ao corpo. Automaticamente os meninos deixaram seus queixos caírem, por aquela garota tão diferente das que eles costumavam ver em Hogwarts, afinal de contas as garotas no colégio usavam roupas menos chamativas ou o uniforme.

- E então? Será que alguém pode me ajudar a carregar o meu malão? – Começou a se impacientar puxando a barra da blusa. Obviamente o loiro não ia poder falar nada sobre a presença ou falta de peitos _nela._ E foi com essa constatação óbvia, que lhe conferia poder, que ela fitou com frieza quando ele se adiantou.

- Claro! – E já começava a descer do trem para a seguir quando ela o deu um olhar de cima a baixo e soltou o:

- Eu disse _homem_!

Foi como uma revoada. Todos começaram a rir, no mesmo instante. Até mesmo os dois gorilas, disfarçadamente é claro, e se calando com uma carranca e um afastar para trás meio temeroso no instante que Malfoy girou os olhos cinzentos para eles.

- É claro. Vamos embora, a _dama _- ele acrescentou muito sarcasmo na palavra. - prefere ser ajudada por esses pobretões - e dizendo isso ele saiu da cabine seguido por seus dois capangas, que ainda deram uma olhadinha para trás para ver Sabrina. Ela tinha que dar um ponto para o loiro aguado pela presença de espírito. Ele a ignorou taxativamente, como se ela fosse feita da mesma matéria viscosa que se prendera num sapato caro dele num dia de má sorte.

Hermione se ergueu novamente, com confiança e tomou ar para os pulmões em meio a gargalhada para soltar um:

- E da próxima vez, vou fazer você ter muito mais medo desse pedacinho de metal. Olha, eu não sei quem é você, _ainda_, mas só pela resposta que você deu no Malfoy, já se tornou minha amiga – Ela ergueu a mão e sorridente se apresentou. - Eu sou Hermione Granger e esses são meus amigos Fred, Jorge e Rony Weasley e..Harry Potter.- Hesitou um pouco no ultimo nome, esperando a reação que sempre vinha com isso. A ruiva sorriu de volta.

Harry também pareceu desconcertado, se preparando para o inevitável, o que era ainda mais constrangedor pelo fato dele mesmo estar impressionado com a garota a sua frente, a fitando em curiosidade e atração veladas. Mas para sua surpresa, Sabrina disse, indiferente:

-Prazer, Sabrina Lair. Não, eu não estou impressionada pelo fato de você ser o menino que sobreviveu. Então não vou ficar que nem boba olhando pra você ou pedir um autógrafo, não se preocupe, você é de carne e osso!- Ela piscou para o moreno no mesmo instante que Hermione dava tapas exasperados nos ruivos que pareciam paralisados.

- Que bom! – Ele deu uma risadinha sem graça enquanto a ruiva acenava e começava a seguir atrás dos gêmeos.

- Ei, o malão...– ela pôs a mão no peito observando eles já irem tomando a dianteira. – São prestativos eles não? Péra, essa não, essa tem gente queria ficar sozinha, esperem! – e saiu atrás dos dois, sem deixar tempo para que nada mais fosse comentado.

Bem a tempo, segundos depois o trem deu o ultimo apito, as portas externas fecharam e eles começaram a partir rumo ao norte.

- Aqui! Muito obrigada por fazerem essa gentileza de me ajudar...Fred e Jorge, não é?

- Isso mesmo - disse Fred beijando a mão de Sabrina e fazendo uma reverência.

- Ah, então muito obrigada de novo. Nós vemos em Hogwarts? - disse a ruiva meio corada. Que garotos esquisitos.

-É claro. Não quer ficar conosco na nossa cabine? - disse Jorge tirando um chapéu imaginário.

- Sempre cabe mais um. – E Fred piscou descontraído dessa vez, muito menos palhaço e mais...uau.

Sabrina corou. – Não, desculpem, quero pensar um pouquinho...

- Tudo bem! – disseram em uníssono e já iam se afastando antes dela fechar a porta da cabine com um sorriso disfarçado nos lábios que apertava com os dentes. Que garotos esquisitos. _Mas que garotos!_ Ela fingiu se abanar, meio corada de vergonha de si mesma, quando se lembrou que não perguntara sobre se eles não eram assim um pouco próximos de Cedrico. Eram jogadores de quadribol afinal, como ele, e bom, ela encontrara Harry Potter na primeira oportunidade. E lufanos. A escola começava a lhe dar a falsa impressão de que era bem pequena. De qualquer forma, gostaria de ter perguntado também se eles não conheciam os Summers.

É verdade que ainda estava lidando com toda a emoção da mudança, e de suas próprias tristezas e que queria ficar um tempinho consigo mesma, por isso sequer cogitara se juntar a novas pessoas. Era tímida também, ainda que fosse melhor bem escrita como uma grande amiga de toda a galera, mas não era isso que a fizera preferir a reclusão. Mas preferia uma reclusão com seus amigos, se isso fosse possível. Se sentou ao lado da maritaca e a olhou por instantes, torcendo os lábios, tirando o pano que a cobria. De outra forma Angel provavelmente sairia matraqueando impossivelmente com todo mundo. A maritaca era bem menos tímida.

Ela pôs a gaiola de Angel no banco a sua frente:

- De qualquer forma acho que me agarro no fato de conhecerem o Cedrico ou Morgana para me adaptar melhor. Talvez saia por ai perguntando se não o conhecem, só pra saber histórias sobre como ele era na escola. – Era algo que a confortaria, de alguma forma. Saber como era o namorado em Hogwarts talvez a fizesse mais pertinho dele, sempre bombardeava a família dele e ele com perguntas banais sobre convivência. Era um namoro a distancia antes de tudo, e agora...agora ela não tinha nada mais. Piscou para afastar as lágrimas. Como se pressentindo seu desanimo Angel começou a falar.

- Eu posso fazer isso! Se você tivesse deixado comigo, eu teria perguntado para o Harry Potter, ele deve saber mais que muitos, e afinal de contas eu sou mais articulado que você.- A garota revirou os olhos para a maritaca - É só deixar comigo que...

-Não! Eu não quero perguntar para mais ninguém. - Nesse instante alguém bateu na porta e uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos puxados apareceu por entre a brecha da mesma.

- Ah me desculpe, mas essa cabine sempre está vazia. - disse a garota virando as costas para sair, mas pareceu que ela havia mudado de idéia no meio do caminho - Eu posso ficar aqui nesta cabine com você? É que as outras já estão todas cheias e...

- Claro, pode entrar.- Sabrina não queria companhia, mas a garota parecia um tanto quanto triste, então a ruiva não conseguiu falar não a ela - Qual o seu nome? O meu é Sabrina Lair.

- Cho Chang, muito prazer. - disse Cho apertando a mão de Sabrina - Eu nunca tinha visto você em Hogwarts. De que casa você é?

- Eu ainda não sei, é o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts - Cho a olhou com os olhos arregalados, Sabrina deu um riso sem graça.

- Mas quantos anos você tem?

- Quinze. - diante da cara espantada de Cho, Sabrina completou, para não se sentir uma anormal que morava no nada e de repente se via sendo bruxa. Era assim que se sentiu, e imaginou que iria passar muito por aquilo. - É que eu fui transferida da escola que estudava na Espanha, porque meu pai morreu e eu vim morar com minha avó.

- E sua mãe?

- Ela morreu quando eu era bebê.

- Inconveniente - disse Angel. – Olha, não fica falando muito ou atrai coisa ruim e...

- Pára de falar bobagens! - ralhou Sabrina, escondendo o pavor do que ele dizia. Aquele era um de seus segredos! E gostaria de manter esse, em específico, meio guardado. Estremeceu e forçou um sorriso. - Não ligue Cho, eu não acho triste falar de minha mãe.

- Tô falando, vai atrair e ai eu quero só ver. – A maritaca esticou a garra e pegou um punhado de maçã, voltando a parecer só um bichinho fofo enquanto devorava a fruta. Ao que a oriental exclamou:

- Ah, que gracinha, qual o nome dele? - disse Cho, depois de passado o susto.

- Pode perguntar pra mim...Eu sei falar. Meu nome é Angel, a seu dispor bela dama.

- Oh! Fofo! – Cho se sentou, a vontade ao lado do bicho e se pós a acariciar suas plumas, deliciada.

- É..._às vezes_, quando ele não fala demais, ele é uma graça mesmo. - Sabrina lançou um olhar carrancudo á maritaca que estava agora de um belo tom rosado.

- Eu também perdi uma pessoa muito querida recentemente. - disse Cho, mudando o foco da conversa - Ele era meu namorado, e morreu...foi tão triste e pior, quando eu penso nisso. Sabe ele era muito conhecido no nosso ano, todas as meninas praticamente eram apaixonadas por ele, me lembro do nosso ultimo baile, minhas amigas ficaram enlouquecidas quando o...

- Bom dia, vocês querem comer alguma coisa? - Era a bruxa que vendia doces no trem passando com seu carrinho - Os bolos de caldeirão estão fresquinhos.

E de forma impressionante, as duas se deram tão bem que Sabrina quase se esqueceu da tristeza durante a viagem. Era bom ficar ali, com uma garota fragilizada como ela, falando de outras coisas e de coisas de menina, mudando o foco para não lembrar da tragédia de suas vidas. Era bom, como fora bom com Morgana, e ela ia aos poucos sentindo que fazia uma grande amiga na adversidade. Se Cho quisesse desabafar, ela adoraria escutar, e apoiaria com uma delicadeza que só as pessoas sentidas podiam ter. E ainda eram unidas pelo fato das duas terem perdido grandes amores recentes, falaram um pouco sobre isso, sobre a perda e estar apaixonada. Cho confidenciou que vinha chorando sem parar e por isso decidira ficar sozinha. E na hora que falou chorou, e Sabrina também, e elas se abraçaram mudas diante de sua dor. Mas nenhuma se aprofundou muito naquelas questões, sempre mudavam o assunto, comentando até mesmo das fofocas da sociedade bruxa ou dos exames que teriam pela frente. Tudo era melhor que aquele vazio no peito e angustia que Sabrina sentia quando começava ou ouvia sobre o assunto. O único momento em que remotamente se desviou da conversa foi para ir pelo trem a procura dos amigos, arrastando Cho sem nenhuma explicação, mas mesmo antes de os encontrar desistiram, distraídas por um campeonato de Snap explosivo que parecia se desenrolar numa cabine de amigos corvinos de Cho.

Foi uma viagem agradável, apesar de Sabrina se sentir meio desleal por toda ela, mas era o jeito, logo desembarcariam em Hogwarts e ficaria feliz em apresentar Cho a Morgana, que ela tinha certeza, seriam suas melhores confidentes dali em diante.

Dessa vez não teve dificuldades para lidar com seu malão, mas eram o que diziam, para baixo todo santo ajudava. Estava tão atrapalhada e ansiosa que hiperventilava e ao seu lado Cho ria da situação, negando com a cabeça. Ela já havia confidenciado que não se dava bem com exposição e queria muito saber como seria selecionada para as casas, se faria algum teste, mas Cho, assim como Cedrico, Morgana, Arthur e Richard, e qualquer dos adultos e até mesmo seu pai, aliás, havia mantido o bico fechado sobre como seria. Era impressionante aquilo deveria ser um segredo de Fiel, ou algo igual, e não só isso...Raios, ela sequer conseguira vislumbrar os amigos. Estava começando a se preocupar se haveria outra Hogwarts pela Grã Bretanha.

- Eu não vou agüentar de nervoso, pelo menos queria _ver_ Morgana! Ela é uma amiga terrível, esperava que ela tivesse me esperando de braços abertos assim que pisasse em Kings Cross. – Colocou a gaiola de Angel sobre a bagagem olhando acabrunhada o fluxo de alunos que descia do trem. Cho a olhou curiosa.

- Morgana...eu conheço uma Morgana! – Intimamente a oriental se perguntou se seria possível que fosse a mesma garota.

- Conhece a Morg? Morgana Summers? É minha melhor amiga, sério. No mundo! É da Grifinória...

O apelido deu uma pontada atrás dos olhos de Cho. Cedrico a chamava assim, e com o mesmo carinho, ela sorriu e tentou ser animada. - Sim, irmã de Arthur e Richard Summers, eles são... – as palavras primos de Cedrico não saíram de seus lábios e ela piscou com mais força. Sabrina interpretou errado seu pestanejar e sorriu com malicia.

- É ela disse que os garotos fazem muito sucesso com as meninas em Hogwarts, não é de se estranhar. Altos, bonitos, educados, tia Viv criou bem. – Estava tão ansiosa que virou em volta de si mesma, sem prestar atenção nas lagrimas que desafiaram cair dos olhos pequenos e amendoados. Cho pigarreou e disse tentando ser espirituosa.

- Bom, eles estavam bem na primeira cabine, se tivesse dito antes teria te levado lá. De qualquer jeito não é difícil achar a _Morgana._ – Sabrina notou certa hostilidade e se perguntou se era um comentário obvio ao tamanho da amiga. Cho teria uma surpresa.

- VACA! – Veio _o suave e doce_ esbravejar atrás de si e Sabrina deu um pulo de felicidade, se virando bem a tempo de ver uma massa de cascatas de cabelos castanho escuros esbarrando pela multidão em sua direção. A ruiva negou com a cabeça quando a amiga afastou Harry com um safanão, tirando-o do caminho enquanto lutava com as crianças que corriam e apinhavam a plataforma. O moreno abriu os lábios para xingar e depois os fechou, com o mesmo assombro que ela vira, bem, quando ele olhara para si mesma. Mas seu aceno de desculpas foi breve, porque no instante seguinte a amiga lançava os braços ao redor dela a apertando num abraço que cheirava a almíscar e jasmim. Harry, Rony e Hermione também haviam desaparecido, engolfados pelos outros alunos que se encontravam e cumprimentavam. – Por todo o trem, _todo o caminho_, eu não vi nem a ponta do seu nariz cheio de sardas! Você disse que me acharia e eu fiquei achando que você simplesmente desistira de vir pra cá! Arthur teve que me calar com feitiços para que eu parasse de desesperar pelo que tinha acontecido! Você nem mesmo avisou quando chegou semana passada! Não faça mais isso. – ela se afastou e deu tapas com força nos dois braços de Sabrina, a cara bonita transformada em uma carranca que dava medo.

Só por isso ela não a estapeou de volta. Sabia que com as palavras todas saindo em jorros, Morgana estava possessa como um demônio das águas. E a afundaria se ela não tivesse tato, se bem conhecia o gênio da outra.

- Er...eu também senti saudades? – Ela se afastou e olhou bem para a amiga, a abraçando depois de novo e sendo recompensada por um desfazer de careta. Melhor assim, sem os vincos tenebrosos. Depois, horrorizada, notou que os dedos de Morgana estavam colados, como se tivessem nascido assim e arregalou os olhos muito grandes. – O que é isso?

-Grr. – A outra bufou e tentou tirar a varinha do bolso, sussurrando a contra maldição; de novo emburrada. – Quando ele me calou eu tentei escrever e amaldiçoar, e Richard fez isso, o filha da mãe, é de se esperar que ele tenha mais respeito com a irmã mais velha. Passa com o tempo, que não vou esperar, claro. Mas descobri que fica perfeito pra estrangular alguém com essa maldição.

Ela olhou calidamente para a ruiva e Sabrina soube que ela não estava brincando. Podia muito bem imaginar ela estrangulando os irmãos se não de raiva, de frustração por tendê-la amaldiçoado. Gargalhou alto e foi aí que Cho pigarreou fazendo Morgana só então notar sua presença. E ficar branca. Como papel.

- Vocês já devem se conhecer. E isso é bom, porque tenho minhas duas amigas aqui para enfrentar _o mistério da seleção de Hogwarts_.

- Perdão, mas eu não a conheço. – A oriental fitou Morgana cautelosa e a outra só deu um risinho irônico e desagradável.

-Ah conhece sim, com mais carne, mas conhece bem...er...então...vocês, é...! Se falaram muito? – Sabrina olhou a morena sem entender. Morgana balbuciava, e parecia tão perdida e tímida de repente que era como se fosse outra pessoa. Ela não lembrava dessa face da amiga. Claro, sabia que Morgana era esquiva, que não gostava muito de se comunicar por causa de sua timidez medonhamente grande, mas isso na maioria das vezes era quando ela não conhecia a garota e se sentia intimidada por ela o bastante para não ser explosiva. Ou quando era um cara. Ela não conseguia imaginar Cho intimidando ninguém, nem que ela fosse um cara.

- Eu ainda não acredito! – Cho parecia em choque, e Morgana ainda ali, tímida e esquiva, olhando para elas como se fossem explodir.

- É ela sim Cho, aconteceram algumas mudanças com a saída do aparelho e toda a depressão por causa da perca do meu namorado...

- Ah, ele também era próximo dela, né?

Sabrina gargalhou. Se dera conta que não dissera nada sobre Cedrico a outra, e Morgana, fazendo uma expressão entendimento, também constatou isso, ela podia perceber. Esperou que a outra risse com ela e esclarecesse as coisas, mas em vez disso ela simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar soturno e agarrou seu braço, indicando um homem tão alto que a ruiva teve que olhar para cima para ver os olhinhos brilhantes pelo meio da barba - mesmo ele estando sentado em um barquinho que indicava aos primeiro anistas.

-SABRINA! O Hagrid! É nosso Guarda caças e Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, lembra que falei? Enfim, você vai ali. Nos vemos mais tarde. – E simplesmente lhe deu um meio abraço e saiu, arrastando Cho e a deixando sozinha.

O que provava que ela não se sentia intimidada por nenhuma das duas. Mas isso não era novidade.

_"Ufa, como eu vou explicar isso para ela sem a magoar? Ah, Cedrico eu disse para você não fazer isso, agora quem se ferra sou eu!"_ Morgana vinha rondando acabrunhada consigo mesma no instante que se despediu da amiga. Cho fazia perguntas rápidas a ela. Sobre Sabrina, sobre como elas se conheceram, sobre sua transformação, sobre como estava sua família, como estavam lidando com toda a perca. _"Não senhora, pode parar ai mesmo."_ Ela interrompeu esse rumo da conversa, aliviada quando as carruagens chegaram ao portal e ela pôde descer sem muitas explicações, com um tchau vago. Nunca se dera muito bem com Cho. Não que desgostasse da garota, só não eram próximas, ou se gostavam, para dizer a verdade. Metade por conta do fato de Morgana ser a melhor amiga de Sabrina, que via o primo começar um _affair_ com a oriental, muito doce, muito legal e muito bonita – opinião forte da população masculina de Hogwarts. No fundo ela tinha um pouco de culpa quando olhava para Cho, a garota não era uma vagabunda, era realmente legal, seria mais fácil se Ced tivesse escolhido uma das sonserinas lambisgóias ou uma das lufanas cheias de amor pra dar.

A coisa fora que nem Cedrico estava muito consciente do que acontecia. Ele ajudara Cho com suas lições de Aritimancia como tutor por um tempo, por pedido da Prof. Vector. E de repente a chamara para o baile, sem compromisso, apesar de como um macho que fazia jus a raça ignóbil, também não negar os risos bobos dela. E de repente do nada ela estava presa no fundo do lago como a pessoa que ele mais sentiria falta em Hogwarts, coisa que fez seu instinto ciumento de prima berrar, por motivos mais mesquinhos é verdade, ainda sim...e ele dissera que tinha começado a criar um carinho e não sabia o que fazer. Ele diria a Sabrina no verão. Se ele ia terminar com Sabrina? Nunca! E com Cho? Ia. Um dia. Não sabia quando. Ela o fazia bem. Arthur dera um soco que quebrara o nariz dele, e Richard ameaçara transformar sua cabeça numa melancia e lançar um taco de baseball nela. Mas no fim...ele era seu primo querido, confuso, e tão triste quanto sabia que faria as duas ficar. Como odiar Cedrico?

- Bom, agora eu o odeio! Mesmo! Espero que você saiba! – Olhou para cima falando com o vento enquanto se jogava no banco da mesa da Grifinória. Ao seu lado Lilá Brown se agitou e sorriu condescendente.

- Acho que você errou de mesa, aqui é a Grifinória...

- É mesmo? Então eu acho que estou na mesa certa.- disse Morgana dando um sorriso forçado. Ela estava muito preocupada com o que dizer para Cho e Sabrina para ficar se importando em dar explicações para Lilá Brown.

- Quem é você? Nós nunca a vimos na sala comunal e em nenhum outro lugar da Grifinória.- Parvati parecia empolgada, já ficara sabendo da menina nova, a observara de longe e cochichava com Lilá, discutindo se ela tinha alguma doença congênita que a fazia ser uma menina de onze anos super desenvolvida. Morgana se sentiu analisada enquanto elas se perguntavam o mesmo sobre ela, e ainda se ela tivesse debilidade mental a ponto de só ir sentando. Parvati relanceou um olhar a Dumbledore, se perguntando sem duvidas, se ele não agiria e Morgana sentiu ganas de a esganar.

- Então eu acho que vocês deveriam bisbilhotar mais um pouquinho a vida dos outros. Eu sou Morgana Summers, que por acaso senta do seu lado em Runas, e divide a mesa com você Lilá, em Herbologia.

- Morgana? - disseram as duas juntas.

Ela apenas bufou, e girou os olhos para os irmãos. Richard brincava com uma pena, a fazendo dançar e incendiar pelas velas voadoras, para depois a fazer voltar ao normal, e lhe demonstrou um afeto surpreendente. A fez um gesto de cortar o pescoço, obviamente emburrado por ela tentar mata-lo. E Arthur. Bom Arthur tinha uma menina pendurada em seus calcanhares ouvindo embasbacada ele lhe contar algo, e só acenou caloroso, antes de voltar a conversar, os olhos se desviando toda hora para Sabrina na ponta do salão, como grande parte dos meninos dali, ela notou. Será que seria mais mal recebida, se só se sentasse com eles na mesa da Lufa-lufa?

- Ah, não mesmo! Sério? Morgana Summers? Mas você está muito diferente! O que você fez, não foi cirurgia foi? – Morgana olhou Parvati apática. Não conseguiu se decidir se ficava lisonjeada ou possessa com a invejinha que surgiu nos olhos das duas, portanto decidiu pelo óbvio.

- Morram! E parem de me atrapalhar, quero ver a seleção.

Tão doce, quanto um trasgo montanhês com uma clava enfiada no nariz.

_"Como eu vou contar para ela sem a magoar?"_

Sabrina havia acabado de entrar no salão do castelo. Ela tinha vindo conversando com Hagrid e ficara sabendo que primeiro Dumbledore iria dar alguns avisos e que ela seria a última a ser selecionada para sua casa. O que para ela seria terrível, afinal ela estava ansiosa para saber onde cairia: na Lufa-lufa de seu Cedrico e dos seus imãozinhos Summers? Na Corvinal onde sua avó tinha caído e onde já conhecia Cho? Na Grifinória que fora a casa de seu pai e onde Morg estava? Ou na Sonserina, a casa que sua mãe aprovaria?

Sua mãe que havia morrido a muito tempo, quando ela era apenas um bebê, mas por algum motivo continuava vagando por esse mundo ligada a ruiva, vinha aparecendo para ela sem parar a dois dias antes dela vir para Hogwarts e tinha deixado claras as suas intenções de que Sabrina fosse para a Sonserina, sua antiga casa. Aonde quer que a ruiva fosse, Penélope Vandon Lair estaria junto com ela, adulando e dizendo coisas como que o salão da Sonserina era o melhor e as pessoas mais inteligentes estavam ali rondando. Isso era assustador, não pela mãe ser um fantasma, mas porque a muito tinha o principio de não aparecer para mais ninguém da família, e por duas vezes durante a cantilena a avó quase as pegara. Esse fato a fez desejar amargamente que não fosse para tal casa.

Logo depois que ela e as crianças haviam chegado ao salão do castelo, um velho de enormes barbas prateadas, óculos em forma de meia-lua e vestes azuis, cheia de estrelas e luas levantou. _"Só pode ser Dumbledore"_- pensou ela. Dumbledore se dirigiu a eles com um enorme sorriso e disse:

-Bem vindos a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, eu sou o diretor Alvo Dumbledore e espero que os anos passados aqui sejam bons e prazerosos e que aprendam tudo o que possam aprender para se encher o espaço oco em suas cabeças com competência e juízo. Mesmo que metade nunca o faça. – Ele relanceou os gêmeos Weasley com os olhos, que pareceram profundamente ofendidos enquanto azaravam Lino Jordan e Louis Vouiton, um outro amigo, por baixo da mesa. - Este ano - ele se virou para o restante dos alunos no salão - teremos várias novidades. A primeira é que teremos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, já que o último professor teve que nos deixar por motivos próprios. Apresento a todos vocês a professora Lilandra Blacklight - Uma mulher de cabelos bem negros rentes à cabeça e olhos azuis claríssimos, com uma expressão maliciosa, levantou de sua cadeira e se deixou aplaudir. Ela usava vestes de bruxo de um tom de azul super escuro e suas longas unhas eram pintadas de vermelho. Tinha uma aparência exata de vampiros trouxas.

Harry olhou para Rony e Mione que estavam sentados do seu lado direito, sussurrando:

- Mais um. Ela me dá arrepios.

- Achei ela simpaticamente tenebrosa. – O ruivo cerrou os dentes, desviando os olhos da mulher que o observou diretamente. Corava até a raiz dos cabelos. – Será que ela escutou?

- Shiii. – Hermione se fez presente indicando o diretor que voltara a falar.

- A segunda novidade é que a primeira visita a Hogsmeade foi adiantada para daqui a um mês e será, como sempre, só para os alunos do terceiro ano para cima. E a terceira, mas não menos importante novidade é que o incomum pode acontecer, portanto teremos este ano uma aluna transferida da escola de bruxaria Corcions, na Espanha, a aluna Sabrina Lair. - sem saber o que fazia direito Sabrina deu um passo a frente e todos os alunos - principalmente os garotos - olharam para ela curiosos e embasbacados ao mesmo tempo, até mesmo Draco Malfoy, ela notou satisfeita. - Ela está no quinto ano e será a última a ser selecionada para as casas.

Os murmúrios rolaram pelo salão inteiro e Sabrina ficou ligeiramente vermelha. Ninguém percebeu, mas a Profª Blacklight a olhava de uma maneira muito estranha. Penetrante e familiar. Sabrina sentiu como se aranhas subissem por seus braços e os esfregou, se encolhendo para trás do grupo de aluninhos. Dumbledore ergueu os braços, pedindo novamente a atenção.

- Silêncio, por favor! Agora vai começar a cerimônia do chapéu seletor. Profª McGonagall, por favor, assuma daqui.

Assim a Profª Minerva McGonagall trouxe um chapéu com um aspecto bem surrado e depois de ele cantar uma música, ela tirou um pergaminho das vestes e começou a chamar os nomes.

Então era isso?! Um chapéu velho, mofado e encardido que falava e anunciava seus próximos anos escolares? Sabrina fez cara de descrença. Caramba um chapéu? E se ele errasse? Ela teria que passar três anos junto com gente que odiava? Não que ela fosse propensa a odiar, e para a falar a verdade, nem mesmo a Sonserina podia ser tão ruim...tirando o fato de Draco Malfoy, ser desprezível, estar ali, o que ajudava a não lhe dar boa impressão da casa. Uma a uma as crianças que estavam ao lado de Sabrina foram sendo chamadas e selecionadas para suas casas, sendo recebidas por uma onda de palmas:

- Anistton, Matt...Lufa-Lufa. Blat, Britney...Sonserina. Journey, Broke...Corvinal. Martinez, Bianca...Corvinal. O'Conell, Robin...Sonserina.-Sabrina estava nervosa, agora só faltavam duas crianças para ser a vez dela. Será que um dia ela poderia dar a mão para Malfoy e fazer os deveres alegremente enquanto via e ouvia ele intimidar mais crianças e mocinhas indefesas? Talvez a mãe dela pudesse se juntar a eles, seria um brunch agradável. Não! Ela não queria ficar na Sonserina. Sentiu um nó no estomago. Era pura teimosia, mas não queria porque não.

- Spolatore, Ludmilla...Grifinória. Vighty, Natalie...Lufa-Lufa.

A professora McGonagall a chamou e ela fez um beicinho. Merlin, era só uma casa e um chapéu, ela não era uma menininha que nem aquelas crianças. Sabrina caminhou até o banquinho e o salão ficou em silêncio. Engraçado, até o banquinho era pequeno para ela, aquilo era realmente incomum. Suas mãos tremiam e ela estava absolutamente ansiosa e nervosa. Antes de sua cabeça ser coberta, registrou que Morgana fazia uma cara que a preocupava. Doeria?

- HUM, EU VEJO MUITA CORAGEM E OUSADIA, O QUE SEM DÚVIDA SÃO CARACTERÍSTICAS GRIFINÓRIAS, MAS TAMBÉM VEJO MUITA AMBIÇÃO E VONTADE DE CONSEGUIR O QUE QUER, O QUE SÃO CARACTERÍSTICAS SONSERINAS...NÃO SEI, VOCÊ PODE DECIDIR, PARA QUAL DAS DUAS VOCÊ QUER IR? CERTAMENTE QUE VOCÊ PODE ESCOLHER DESDE QUE EU ESTEJA DE ACORDO. POR FAVOR, NÃO NA SONSERINA? CREIO JÁ TER OUVIDO ISSO, MAS TUDO BEM! SUA CASA SERÁ ENTÃO...

-...Grifinória - E um mutirão de aplausos prorrompeu da mesa da Grifinória, juntamente com as vaias e lamúrias das outras casas. Sabrina levantou do banquinho e andou em direção a Morgana, apertando a mão de centenas de pessoas antes.

-Morg, o que foi?

-Nada, eu estou feliz por você ficar na mesma casa que eu, só isso. _"Ganho um tempo se você ficar longe da Cho!"_ Morgana foi calorosa no aperto de mão, Sabrina não ia se deixar enganar tão fácil.

- Aquilo não era cara de felicidade. E agora você parece que vai vomitar, você fica feliz e vomita?

- É que tinham umas garotas chatas, falando no meu ouvido. – A morena olhou feio para Parvati que dividia fofocas com Romilda Vance. Gina Weasley ergueu a mão e acenou, coisa que Morgana retribuiu. Ela não tinha nada contra Gina, na verdade gostava muito da garota, elas chegaram até a se falar poucas vezes, diferente de todos os outros participantes de sua casa. Morgana não era muito afeita a amizades. – Senta logo, quero comer.

- Sua dieta. – Sabrina olhou com severidade para o monte de purê que Morgana enchia o prato, a morena o empurrou a contra gosto e pegou um pouco de aipo, cenoura e duas batatinhas assadas. - Ei, quero falar com Cho quando terminarmos.

Morgana agarrou uma cenoura, triturando-a enquanto rezava intimamente para Cho ir dormir cedo.

Graças a Merlin ela foi. E também elas conseguiram chegar a tempo de pegar a senha com Hermione para passar pela Mulher Gorda.


	3. Capítulo 02

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
><em>Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dois - As "palavras carinhosas" dos gêmeos Weasley<strong>

- Ein, você viu? A garota nova caiu aqui, acho que devíamos preparar uma espécie de festa de boas vindas a ela. – Rony comentou casualmente, nada casual enquanto se esparramava mais no sofá do salão comunal. Estava cheio e sonolento, Harry o tinha visto repetir o pudim de rins duas vezes, e nem falara do empadão. Em compensação Rony parecia uns dois metros mais alto e magro que no ano anterior, e ele gostaria de saber porque pensava em coisas assim, provavelmente por causa da sua própria barriga estufada e o sono bom que o acolhia no calor da Sala comunal.

Hermione revirou os olhos exasperada enquanto fazia Bichento correr em volta do corpo atrás do ratinho de borracha com o qual estava o distraindo. Era agradável ficar ali, falando bobagem e relaxando depois de um bom jantar e uma boa recepção quente, ainda que o verão tivesse no fim e o salão comunal tivesse aquecido demais para aquele dia. Ele se espreguiçou e ergueu muito reto, comentando no mesmo tom interessado do amigo.

- Eu vi uma morena com ela. Você viu? Aquela que lhe disse na estação, a que me empurrou?

- Que quase fez seu queixo deslocar? E eu não estou falando isso porque você despencou sobre a gaiola de Edwiges. – Hermione ergueu os olhos afiados e brincalhões para o amigo. Harry lhe lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Estou curioso, só isso. Sabrina é legal, apesar de eu achar que uma recepção seria muito. – ele acrescentou quando o ruivo se animou. Não deixou de notar Hermione mau humorada e olhando pra baixo resmungona com isso, e indicou ela com o queixo. Rony, de forma idiota piscou para ele sem entender, e Harry revirou os olhos verdes antes de continuar. – Mas estou curioso sobre essa garota, nunca vi ela por aqui antes.

- Vai ver é transferida também.

- E veio pra Grifinória direto porque nós somos especiais. Dois por um, huh? – Gina sorriu debiloide, se aproximando e dando uma palmada na cabeça do irmão. Mas trazia um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas, que não demorou a dividir com Hermione, em palavras rápidas e baixas que fez a outra se encolher envergonhada.

- Eu jamais teria idéia. Nunca!

- Pois é. – Gina se sentou e levou os joelhos ao queixo, observando Harry atentamente. Após um instante ela deixou sair um suspiro.

- Seus olhos não parecem mais sapinhos cozidos, você está começando a ficar com cara de preocupação de velho, Harry. Verão complicado?

Harry corou profundamente e desviou o olhar da ruiva Weasley. Rony ao seu lado se dobrava e bufava de tanto rir, até mesmo Hermione não conseguiu segurar a risada e Harry se perguntou como Gina conseguia parecer tão desembaraçada diante das palavras que indicavam seu antigo amor platônico por ele. Pigarreou uma vez, depois outra e abriu os lábios para falar, mas quando ela lhe deu um sorriso meio de canto, malvado, ele entendeu que estava gostando de tirar uma com a cara dele e desistiu, ficando acabrunhado e envergonhado. Só então ela ficou com as orelhas um pouco vermelhas e deu de ombros, girando os olhos pro retrato que se abria.

- Desculpa, não resisti à brincadeira.

E o assunto entrou na sala, fazendo alguns dos alunos a sua volta pararem de conversar e olhar pro retrato, curiosos. Sabrina agora levava as vestes de bruxo como todos eles, o roupão de verão totalmente negro com os fechos prateados que cobria até os tornozelos e por sobre a saia e camisa com a gravata da grifinória vermelha e dourada que a identificava como uma das leoas, portanto era mais pela novidade e beleza que atraia os olhares dos que estavam ali. Todos queriam saber quem era a garota nova, e porque fora transferida, um status de celebridade que ele já havia passado e esperava, para o bem dela, que logo passasse. Alguns garotos se adiantaram e só então ele notou que eles pareciam tão interessados quanto na garota que entrava com ela.

Ele a observou longamente, e com um senso vago de familiaridade incomodando atrás das orelhas. Tinha longos e brilhantes cabelos negros, descendo lisos pelos ombros até que se terminassem em cachos pelas costas e colo, a franja delicada escondia um semblante emburrado, de quem estava odiando aquele monte de vozes curiosas. Seus olhos, pelo que ele podia perceber eram castanhos de um tom mais claro que os cabelos quase negros, e meio amendoados – não como os de Cho, só...erguidos e bonitos, com os cílios grandes e ele podia apostar, um pouquinho maquiados. Bonitos. Assim como o rosto de coração, com a boca bem desenhada e vermelha que ele olhou bastante, até se sentir estranho e desviar os olhos. As vestes não ajudavam, mas ele podia notar a pele suave e branca ali, nos joelhos – todas as meninas usavam as saias um pouco altas assim não é? Reparou.

Até mesmo Hermione. Olhou a amiga assombrado. Na morena, por algum motivo, ele notava mais. Estremeceu e sorriu convidativo quando Sabrina os avistou e começou a se aproximou. Gina ficou tensa, e Hermione ao seu lado coçou a nuca.

- O que? – Os garotos balbuciaram antes de recepcionar as meninas.

Mas então os gêmeos chegaram mais cedo, despreocupadamente abraçando as duas meninas pelos ombros e as levando até onde o grupo deles já estava formado e esparramado no canto preferido do salão.

- Oi, tudo bem, Sabrina?

- Nossa, você quer um guaraná? - respondeu a ruiva, com um revirar de olhos. – Quanta originalidade... – mas ela parecia simpática a despeito de ter deixado todos eles com cara de idiotas completos.

- Ok, e o guaraná entra aonde? – Fred não perdeu o rebolado, dando um matador sorriso que fez a morena franzir mais o cenho e retirar as mãos de Jorge com violência.

- Ouch, desculpe. – Sussurrou o gêmeo, envergonhado de forma impressionante. – Você tem um bom apertão. – Ele piscou e ela o olhou meio...assassina.

- Deixa pra lá. Ok, vocês querem saber quem é a morena do meu lado? – Elas haviam ouvido isso pelo salão todo, fora engraçado, se não fosse trágico. E Sabrina podia rir do trágico. Morgana não. A coisa é que eles também a olhavam curiosos, e Sabrina simpatizara com os garotos, de forma que pelo menos elas podiam ficar sobre olhares curiosos com gente legal. Ela abriu os lábios para comentar algo engraçadinho e deixar as coisas animadas e pra lá, mas Morgana decidira que já dera, e ia acabar ali, quando Rony comentou, solicito.

- Bom na verdade nunca a tínhamos visto e como ela não foi selecionada...

- Bom pra você Rony Weasley, porque se tivesse visto com certeza não teria me enchido de baba de pufoso com aguarraz na aula do Snape ano passado! Imagino que as garotas lindas e perfeitas tomavam toda sua atenção. A humilde Morgana Summers, que esteve sentada do seu lado naquela aula, agradece a preferência e deseja com todas as forças que você vá a merda. – deu um sorriso de carranca e contemplou o silencio constrangedor e pesado que caiu sobre eles. Gina ergueu as mãos como se dissesse: _Olha, eu não to nessa, sou legal, não me mate._ Ao que Hermione acenou e fez também sua cara de trégua. Hipócrita, ela mesma já tinha feito sua cota de Morgana, a invisível antes.

- Uhh, Morgana, vamos com calma, lembra as pessoas que me ajudaram no trem? Então, eles são...

- Se você disser legais eu te enforco, eu tô avisando! Me deixa. – Ela deu um suspiro pesado e saiu pisando duro pelo salão. Havia mágoa e dor nos seus olhos anuviados de lágrimas, mas isso não a impediu de dar o dedo do meio com muita convicção a Lino Jordan que fez menção de a cumprimentar. Que gênio.

Sabrina cruzou os braços e os olhou como um juiz de bruxas levando-os a fogueira na Inquisição.

- Ok, eu conheço minha amiga, qual de vocês a chamou de gorda, rolha de poço, e essas coisas idiotas que as crianças fazem?

Todos pareceram culpados. Com exceção de Gina e Hermione, os garotos simplesmente evitaram seu olhar. Até mesmo Harry Potter, e ele lhe parecera tão tímido e bonzinho como um cordeiro. As pessoas podiam se enganar, o velho bulling de meninos contra meninas durava bastante. O que a surpreendeu, os Gêmeos Weasleys pareciam os mais velhos ali, ainda que ela percebesse, provavelmente serem os mais imaturos. Suspirou profundamente e se sentou no sofá, cutucando uma almofada sem os olhar, brincando com as franjas douradas.

- Comecem a desfilar sua fila de bulling...

Jorge pareceu incerto. – Você quer dar nomes aos bois?

- Sim.

- Olha, tem certeza? – Fred parecia ressabido, como se esperasse que Morgana descesse com uma panela para dar em sua cabeça. Gina gemeu.

Foi Rony quem começou a despejar tudo como se uma enxurrada descesse de seus lábios, uma confissão para um padre, aparentemente.

- Bem, ano passado eu e o Harry estávamos conversando sobre quem queríamos levar ao baile e...bem, eu disse para ele convidar a monstrinha Summers. Disse isso de forma bem...ruim. Eu acho que ela tava ouvindo, né?

- Brilhante, Einstein.

- Mas eles humilharam todo mundo naquele dia. – Hermione correu em sua defesa, lembrando-se de sua própria humilhação. – Não que isso torne as coisas melhores – Logo voltou a olhar os meninos feio, se lembrando que era o outro lado ali. Sabrina quase riu.

- Ok, é um trauma. Só isso?

- Na verdade - Fred pareceu confiante depois disso. - Fomos nós que inventamos o "monstrinha" e também a chamávamos de rolha de entupir privada, chuta que é macumba, elefante de duas pernas Summers ...Hum deixa eu ver...

- Ah - disse Jorge - tinha também: bolinho do Hagrid; explosivin defeituoso; prima do Crabbe e Goyle; lua ambulante;...

- ...hum e também tinha: a garota super gordurosa; nerd baleiênco; cdf cegeta;...

- Ainda tem mais? - a voz de Sabrina estava alguns tons acima do normal, embasbacada.

- É, mais alguns - disse Fred - tem o Buda de Hogwarts; dragão de óculos; guerreira japonesa às avessas; irmã do Neville; super, super, super, super, ceguinha; e - ele respirou profundamente - telettubie moreno.

- "E Telettubie moreno"? - Sabrina estava vermelhíssima, o que fez Harry lembrar de tio Válter tendo um ataque de raiva. Realmente eles tinham pegado pesado - Eu te mostro quem é o telettubie moreno. - disse ela serrando os punhos. Hermione a segurou bem a tempo de a impedir de pular no pescoço de Fred.

- Calma, Sabrina. Respira, pronto. Toma -Hermione conjurou um copo de água com açúcar e o deu a Sabrina, que começou a pensar: _"Se lembre da técnica dos números, vamos lá. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze..._

Finalmente, depois de chegar ao número duzentos e trinta e sete, ela se acalmou e disse para os gêmeos, que a estavam olhando com cara de tacho:

- Vocês são criativos, e completamente imbecis, não há que negar. Ela odeia vocês, e ela tem razão, porque se eu estivesse aqui ia fazer vocês se arrependerem de terem sido cuspidos pela sua mãe. – O silencio imperou. De novo. E ela se perguntou se estava exagerando, afinal eram garotos, fazendo o que todos faziam...de uma forma meio débil mental, e forçada, mas o que não te mata te fortalece. Claro, Morgana nem tinha obrigação, nem iria falar com eles, ela tinha um longo e árduo trabalho pela frente. E isso tudo porque gostara daquele pessoal, gostara mesmo, como se visse um lado bom e divertido de filhos malvados. Olhou Harry intrigada. – E você? Menino que sobreviveu, Testa Rachada. - _"Que gratuito, Sabrina."_ Se repreendeu.

- Eu não disse nada. – ele parecia ofendido.

- Então... – ela o observou sem saber o porque da culpa.

- O Harry meio que é um herói, sabe? Se ele não diz nada, ele contribui. – Gina palpitou pesarosa.

- Ah, é. Bom... – _"Muito gratuito."_ - Realmente, ela tem motivos de sobra para odiá-los. E se eu conheço bem a minha amiga, vocês vão ter que se ajoelhar e se arrastar pelo castelo inteiro antes dela pensar em perdoar vocês. Mas... eu acho que posso dar um jeito nisso, se vocês prometerem que nunca mais vão inventar esses apelidos imbecis para ela.

- Nós nem temos mais motivos para isso, a não ser que ela odeie ser chamada de gost... - Harry deu um pisão no pé de Jorge - ai, Har...ah, quer dizer, linda, legal, maravilhosa, exuberante...

- Bem melhor, mas com ela nunca se sabe. Bom, amanhã temos aula, e eu estou realmente, realmente cansada. – se espreguiçou com um bocejo e se ergueu. As meninas a seguiram, em um passo quase coordenado.

Engraçado como pareciam simplesmente ser amigas. Assim. Sabrina chegara e entrara e nenhum deles parecia achar isso estranho.

Talvez fosse melhor.

Só deitado em sua cama, foi que Harry lembrou-se: Ele tinha algo em privado a falar com Rony e Hermione, algo de Sirius e sua viagem a Hogsmeade.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com a gritaria e a choradeira de Dino Thomas. Antes de abrir os olhos conseguiu distinguir as palavras: morto, engoliu e mamãe. Harry se espreguiçou e perguntou a Rony, que já estava de pé:

- Quem morreu?

- Hum...pelo que entendi o cachorro do irmão dele engoliu a mãe dele. Agora, como é que um cachorro engole uma pessoa, hein? - perguntou Rony a Simas, que também tinha acabado de acordar.

- Não é nada disso. O cachorro do irmão do Dino engoliu a mãe do gato dele. Olha o filhote que ele tem nas mãos.

- Ah...mas Dino, meu velho amigo, a vida é assim: agente nasce, cresce, se reproduz e morre. - disse Rony, tentando suavizar a choradeira escandalosa de Dino. Não funcionou a não ser que o Weasley quisesse que Thomas se revirasse e esperneasse de choro.

- Fica quieto, Ron.

- Ok O que aconteceu? Alguém foi atacado? É uma briga? – Hermione prorrompeu pelo quarto esbaforrida. Seus deveres de monitora andavam a deixando bem cheia de si, e a oportunidade de entrar ali, com a varinha em riste e gesto de importância a deixavam incrivelmente exuberante e brilhosa, como se cintilasse de emoção.

- Hermione! - Rony arquejou e se jogou atrás dos lençóis para esconder sua samba canção e camisa puída, como uma donzela melindrosa.

Hermione revirou os olhos, e ofendeu Neville perguntando se não era novamente o sapo dele. Harry sentiu ganas de rir. Quando terminaram de explicar, Dino soluçava e Rony estava enrolado dos pés a cabeça, só com a franja de cabelos ruivos e o rosto de fora. Um silencio caiu, embalado pelos soluços e Harry sentiu que a qualquer momento ia soltar as risadas da cara da amiga.

Pelo jeito ela não fora preparada na monitoria para aquilo.

- Francamente! - Ela exclamou alto, e segurou a manga do pijama de Dino o levando para a porta. – Acho que vou te levar para Madame Pomfrey, uma poção para acalmar, sei lá.

- Aposto que te ensinaram só a parar azarações não é? Insensível. – berrou o ruivo para a porta quando ela se cerrou. Neville se sentou na cama, alisando as calças do pijama.

- Minha mãe me falou disso uma vez..._tpm masculina_. – sussurrou como se queimasse em sua língua, depois eles caíram na gargalhada. Se arrumaram rápido antes de descer ao salão comunal. Até mesmo a loucura, Harry sentia falta disso. – De qualquer forma, Trevo realmente sumiu, se o virem me dêem um alô. Bom dia. – ele beijou Gina no rosto e saiu com ela para o café, o que fez Rony travar e observar enfurecido.

- Se eles namorassem ela me diria não?

- Claro. – Mentiu o moreno com um sorriso animador.

- Acho bom mesmo - disse Rony muito vermelho - Senão eu ia ser obrigado a ir atrás dele com um soco inglês, tenho um guardado para isso. Você falou com _Padfoot_? – Diminuiu a voz ao passarem por um grupo de crianças nos corredores, espichando o olho para os bolinhos que elas levavam.

- Naah, ele esta me mantendo em um regime de sem contatos depois do que eu...fiz nas férias.

- Não foi boa idéia aquela de usar a capa para segui-lo, você sabe.

- Na hora você não disse isso.

- Estava distraído pela aventura. Bom dia, agora que estou decente. – Hermione estudava já o Profeta, aborrecida demais pelo que havia acontecido de manhã. Se absteve de comentar sobre o ocorrido e olhou Harry quando ele continuou.

- Eu só queria saber se ele realmente estava seguro, e se alimentando. O que é isso? – Ele se alarmou, observando uma casa ruindo nas fotos que se mexiam do jornal.

- Um ataque. – Sussurrou ela. – Em Essex, dizem que era casa de um ex comensal.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. Como que agora eles atacavam perto de sua própria casa? Não era dar muita sopa para o azar? Rapidamente Hermione, em sua toda sabedoria fez um muxoxo. – Acho que foi um auror. Estourando o esconderijo, digamos assim.

- Descendo na boca de fumo, entendi. Er...Bom dia Sabrina e...Morgana? – o ruivo começou a se encolher cada vez mais diante do olhar da menina que se aproximava a contragosto.

- Você pode, por favor, me dar o horário das aulas? – ela desviou os olhos de Hermione, falando quase robótica.

- Rony te disse bom diaa... – Sabrina cantarolou, ao que foi ignorada. Elas rapidamente começaram a falar baixinho e muito irritadas uma com a outra. Hermione tirou rápido um horário e a passou, sorrindo gentil. Morgana a olhou com frieza e virou as costas, resmungando. _"Tomar café com meus irmãos, saudades de você, devia ir." _A ruiva encolheu os ombros e se afastou dizendo que os veria nas aulas.

Foi a vez de Harry fechar a boca com raiva e exclamar exasperado. – A garota é intragável não?! Nem sequer deu oportunidade de pedir desculpas ou nada do gênero, fico pensando...

- Ah não me importo. Hermione, Gina está namorando Neville?

A colher caiu com força no mingau de Hermione, respingando em todo o jornal e ela começou a gaguejar. Imediatamente as bochechas e orelhas de Rony começaram a tomar tons de rosa, depois vermelho glorioso e Harry se preparou. Assim que Gina entrasse, viria o ataque.

O dia fora cheio, de fato. Ele não conseguia direito entender o porque de Rony estar tão irritado com todo o acontecimento de sua irmã estar namorado. Um dia ela iria, e claro, ele mesmo estava surpreso com isso, não imaginara Gina e Neville aos amassos, era meio surreal, mas o fato dela estar muito mais...comunicativa perto dele dava alguns bons indícios de que ela seguira em frente. Tentou pensar em como se sentia em relação a isso.

Não era idiota, apesar de se fazer a maioria das vezes, e assumia que em algum momento percebera a forma diferente como ela corava perto dele, as fotos de Colin...aquilo era terrível, o fã clube, mas ele nunca particularmente dera muitos olhares mais cobiçosos a Gina. Ela era como uma irmã, e era bom saber disso no intimo, e como irmã ele estava satisfeito porque ela estava. O caso era: porque Rony não estava? Girou de barriga para baixo e virou o álbum de figurinhas observando que sua coleção quase completara. Jogou-o de lado desinteressado. Estava meio insone, talvez o fato deles terem ido dormir cedo por não agüentarem mais as trocas de farpas dos Weasley, tivesse contribuído para ele não conseguir ainda pregar os olhos. Olhou para fora da janela, a cabeça rodando com outras preocupações, e bem a tempo ergueu a varinha quando Rony afastou suas cortinas, sussurrando:

- Sabe o que é? É o fato dela não ter me contado. Ela passou o verão todo trocando cartas, eu imaginei que fosse algo assim, mas ela deveria ter me contado!

Harry fitou o amigo, todo bagunçado e meio perdido e sorriu.

- Você está contando os nós dos dedos pra não ir na cama dele soca-lo.

- O desgraçado! Nem sequer pediu minha benção.

Harry bufou, prendendo o riso. – Você terá que pedir minha benção quando finalmente chamar Hermione pra sair. – disse convicto. Rony pareceu horrorizado.

- Não vou chamar Hermione para sair, que idéia é essa?

- Ok, se você prefere negar pra sempre, quando ela arranjar alguém não reclame.

Rony o olhou desconfiado. – Hermione está de olho em alguém? – Depois fingiu que não era com ele e analisou uma meia velha de Harry a jogando longe. – Eu pensei que ela namoraria você...

- Hermione? – Harry arregalou os olhos, abismado. Rony só lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

- Gina. Depois dos sapinhos, e toda aquela tensão com você perto. Mas você é idiota demais para perceber, ou se importar. Uma negação com as mulheres.

- E você, é um mestre, não? – Revirou os olhos e se perguntou, bem no fundinho, se era tão na cara assim que ele se sentia constrangido com aquele assunto.

Tinha uma garota que ele queria chamar para sair afinal. Desde o ano anterior. Mas quando via Cho, seu cérebro congelava, e ele parecia virar pasta, a ponto de praticamente preferir com alivio um duelo de comensais. Quão doentio aquilo deveria soar?

- Eu sei o que faço, jovem aprendiz, pode ficar ciente que tenho certa experiência... – deixou no ar. Harry o olhou desconfiado.

- Quem? Quando? - Aquilo começava a virar uma sessão de segredos, se permitiu pensar.

- Bom, Padma Patil.

- Sai dessa, Rony. Levar ao baile não é ter experiência.

- O depois é o importante. Veja bem, aquela noite quando...

- Quando você e Hermione praticamente gritaram a plenos pulmões que deveriam ter ido juntos, que você estava roxo de ciúmes e que depois veio chorar na caminha?

- Onde está meu amigo compreensivo? Você está esquisito. – Rony o olhou falsamente assombrado e depois só sorriu, consigo mesmo. - Em primeiro lugar: você viu eu me deitar depois da discussão com a Hermione, mas não viu quando eu saí, porque você já estava dormindo. E ok, não fomos tão longe, uns beijos e alguns amassos, o que já é mais do que você fez. Não é? – Harry corou. Ele prosseguiu com detalhes. - Bom, depois de discutir com a Mione eu fui deitar e fiquei um tempo pensando na vida, porque eu não tava com o mínimo sono. Aí eu resolvi dar uma voltinha e tentei te acordar, mais você parecia uma pedra. Então eu desisti e desci para a sala comunal na esperança de encontrar alguém que também estivesse com insônia, mas a única pessoa que tinha lá embaixo era a Morgana, que, como sempre, estava dormindo no sofá com um livro enorme na mão. Eu não falava com ela e passei pelo buraco do retrato para explorar o castelo.

"Fred e Jorge já tinham me dito que depois das festas aqui na escola, tirando as convencionais, o Filch nunca vigia muito, ele prefere ficar dormindo num armário de vassouras no quinto andar. Aí quando eu já tava nas escadarias de mármore, eu ouvi três pessoas me chamarem e virei para ver quem era. Era a Parvati, a Lilá e a Padma. Eu fiquei meio constrangido, afinal eu tinha dado o maior gelo na menina, mas parece que ela não tinha ligado muito para isso, e perguntou porque eu tinha saído do salão sem falar com ela. Nisso a Lilá e a Parvati foram saindo de perto e me deixando sozinho com a Padma. Até aí tudo bem, pensei eu, e a gente ficou conversando sentado na escada. De repente a madame Nor-r-ra apareceu e aparentemente foi chamar o Filch. Eu, que não sou bobo nem nada, sai correndo junto com a garota para gente não levar uma suspensão. A Padma disse que tinha um bom esconderijo para o Filch não nos pegar, e me puxou até uma salinha perto da torre de Astronomia. Eu fui na maior inocência, e quando agente chegou lá ela me disse que sempre tinha me achado um gatinho e me beijou. – O silencio entre eles poderia ser cortado com uma faca.

- Ela simplesmente, se jogou assim para você?

- Sim. É por isso que lhe digo: As corvinas, cara. Elas que sabem das coisas. – Depois apertou os lábios, pensativo. – Ela nunca mais me deu bola, meio que ficou com um certo charminho, corando e essas coisas, me pediu para acompanha-la umas vezes. Eu não queria mais nada, então... – Mas Harry sabia a verdade, não era muito que não quisesse: Rony pensava em outra garota. E além disso, vendo as orelhas do amigo, ele soube. Rony nunca faria o que a menina fez, se jogando, não do jeito que provavelmente ela queria, e não para namorar, com Hermione sempre ali rondando. Rony começou a bocejar. – E bom, é o que eu te digo: as corvinas são realmente as melhores! Você deveria convidar logo Cho para sair. Ela vive chorando e se arrastando pelo castelo, mas da-se um jeito. Quem sabe Morgana não ajude, elas se conhecem de todo o lance de Cedrico. Taí um motivo pra falar com a extressadinha.

Harry cerrou os dentes diante daquela idéia. De forma impressionante, pensar em pedir ajuda para chegar em Cho para Morgana lhe parecia tão errado que ele não conseguia dizer pra Rony exatamente o porque. Era simplesmente...bizonho. Talvez só porque seria usar a garota, e eles haviam concordado no ponto de que ela não merecia mais magoas. Mas ainda, lembrando dos lábios da Summers, vermelhos e parecendo macios aquele dia, quase adormecendo, ele sorriu, e teve uma idéia completamente diferente sobre o que e porque aquela idéia era tão sem pé nem cabeça.

- Bom dia para todos. – Sabrina parecia reluzente, mas Morgana ao seu lado estava de olhos vermelhos e uma cara de poucos amigos. Não havia muita novidade na careta.

- O que é que tem de bom? - retorquiu Hermione, e Harry pôde ver um certo triunfo no olhar que Rony deu para ela.

A culpa era sua. Antes de Sabrina chegar ele soltara como um idiota piadinhas sobre beijos, só para deixar Rony sem graça, mas o que conseguira fora que Hermione escutasse e começasse um interrogatório. Que Rony rechaçou com uma resposta crua: Não é da sua conta. A amiga parecia sem palavras e mais irritada que Morgana, se é que isso era possível. O garoto deu um olhar para Sabrina tentando dizer que não era com ela, a ruiva deu de ombros. Morgana estava olhando para o nada atrás de Lilá, que estava sentada na sua frente, quando Jorge, que acabara de chegar à mesa com Fred, arriscou e disse:

- Tudo bem, Morgana? Queria pedir desculpas por...

Como resposta, Morgana levantou da mesa e saiu pela porta do salão, sem deixar vestígios de que estivera ali. Sabrina olhou para todos, que haviam parado de comer, um pouco corada e disse:

- Desculpem-na, eu disse que não ia ser fácil convencer ela. Mais eu a dobro. Obrigada - ela agradeceu a Jorge que dera de ombros e se sentara em sua frente, passando uma cesta de muffins a ela. Ela agarrou um e começou a se levantar para a ir atrás da amiga, mas antes que chegasse ao fim da mesa voltou e disse, sem graça:

- Ah, só mais uma coisinha: não falem com ela até eu a convencer, tá? Melhor para vocês, eu acho. – E achava mesmo. Morgana fora misericordiosa em não soltar os demônios em cima deles.

- Tudo bem. - eles responderam em uníssono e Sabrina saiu.

- Nossa, essas meninas são temperamentais, não é? - disse Parvati, tentando soar agradável e olhando Harry com um sorriso enorme. Ela e Lilá estavam rondando a conversa deles, de orelhas em pé.

- Você também seria se te xingassem durante quatro anos e depois viessem falar com você como se nada tivesse acontecido. Qual o problema de todos vocês? - atravessou Hermione, se retirando também e seguindo as duas.

- O quê deu nelas hoje? – A indiana parecia chocada.

Harry deu de ombros.


	4. Capítulo 03

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
><em>Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo três – Amor bandido<strong>

Sabrina alcançou Morgana, que andava rapidamente até as masmorras, onde teriam suas duas primeiras aulas do dia: Poções. No dia anterior elas haviam feito uma ronda pelo castelo, acompanhadas a contra gosto da morena pela monitora Hermione, o que de alguma forma fora bom. Primeiro porque Sabrina não se perdeu nos corredores essa manhã, segundo porque seu plano mirabolante numero um: Transformar Morgana numa pessoa social e agradável, havia começado a render frutos. Era um retrocesso ela ter sido tão violenta essa manhã, quando no dia anterior elas haviam rido tanto e até começado a dar passos para uma amizade sólida com a morena de cabelos lanzudos. Cabelos que Morgana, por vontade própria e num comportamento digno, resolvera escovar e se oferecera para dar um jeitinho, toda empolgada. Hermione não se ofendera, graças a Merlim, com aquilo. Era um começo.

Mas agora, a estaca zero de novo. Sabrina nivelou os passos de marcha com a amiga, irritada.

- O que está fazendo, Morgana?

- Indo para a sala de aula, o que parece?

- Você sabe que não estou falando disso, não use esse tom, eu o conheço. O que combinamos ontem de noite?

Morgana fez beicinho, parecendo uma menina e Sabrina ficou impressionada. Se ela fosse uma mãe, ou um menino isso funcionaria bem. - Ah Sá, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de desculpar aqueles panacas, eu nunca precisei da amizade deles antes, por que preciso agora? – Como não era ela olhou a amiga cruzar os braços, birrenta, com censura e crueldade.

- Realmente, você nunca precisou da amizade deles antes, né!? Eu acho que era por isso que você vivia na deprê, porque não tinha amigos aqui, além do Cedrico, do Arthurzinho e do Rich, claro. – Viu a amiga recuar, magoada, e suavizou. - Qual é Morg? Dá mais uma chance a eles, eles são legais! Sim eles são! Eu aposto que se te conhecessem antes eles iam parar de te botar apelidos, mas eu também aposto que você nunca se deu ao trabalho de ser simpática para ver se eles falavam com você.

- Ah, e o que você queria que eu fizesse? Colocasse uma plaquinha de procura-se amigos no meu pescoço?

A verdade é que realmente nunca antes ela se mostrara receptiva. Para que? Ela era assim, se protegia antes que o mal acontecesse. Quando elas haviam se conhecido a muitos anos, por causa da irmã mais velha de Morgana que se casara e fora para a Espanha com o marido, Morgana tinha sido tão intragável, que Sabrina a odiara...bom na verdade as duas eram crianças medonhas e competitivas, mas ainda assim, Morgana podia ser um demônio pior e bem encrenqueiro quando assim decidia.

Era uma pena, porque realmente se sentira sozinha por longos quatro anos, até mesmo Hermione ela evitava, simplesmente porque achava a outra metida, com toda sua inteligência, e que andava com Harry e Rony. Isso sim a intimidava. Sabrina sorriu.

- Não seria má idéia... Você poderia fazer rosetas e ensaiar um grito de guerra, ficar pulando pelos corredores. Se eles não fossem seus amigos, poderiam te dar uns trocados. - e as duas começaram a rir, quando Hermione chegou. Estavam muito próximas da sala de poções agora.

- Qual a piada? Eu também estou precisando rir um pouco hoje. Ugh. – ela passou por um fantasma bem em cheio, tendo calafrios na espinha enquanto o ser etéreo a xingava por não olhar por onde andava.

Realmente elas se lembravam de sua expressão essa manhã, parecia completamente incomodada e chateada.

- Foi pior para ele do que para você, Granger. - era Draco Malfoy seguido por Crabbe e Goyle, seus dois gorilas. O garoto tinha um dom para entradas satíricas e triunfais! Ou isso ou seguia o grupo de Harry pelos corredores esperando a melhor oportunidade, pensou Sabrina.

O olhar de Malfoy travou em Morgana e ele pareceu hesitar, impressionado. A morena ergueu a sobrancelha, e começou a avermelhar de raiva. Era agora, Malfoy era o pior quando a humilhava, a anos era assim, ele a chamava de Lembrol. Porque era redonda e sempre o fazia lembrar de algo desagradável. Seu estomago se revirou com aquele pavor misturado com desagrado que sentia sempre que era perseguida com brincadeirinhas. Obviamente, não precisava ter se incomodado.

-Olá. – Em sua voz arrastada o cumprimento saiu meio cantado. – O grupo do Pottinho está aumentado de forma muito interessante esse ano. Quer dizer que além da ruivinha linda, mas mal educada, também temos uma beldade morena? De onde você veio, linda?

Foi tão chocante e antiquadamente lisonjeiro que nenhuma das três conseguiu achar a voz para dar uma resposta digna. Só travaram no corredor e ficaram o olhando, embasbacadas. Quer dizer, de alguma forma ele fizera a primeira frase soar como se ele analisasse o grupo de Harry como um cientista observando ratos de laboratório e depois, puff, sua voz estava suave como de um antigo cavaleiro cortes. Quem diria que Malfoy poderia fazer coisas assim? Não era a toa que apesar de ser a coisa mais desagradável no castelo, ele tinha filas de meninas sonserinas correndo atrás dele. Até mesmo algumas lufanas e corvinais, e pelo que constava a Hermione, Parvati dava risinhos quando ele cruzava os corredores. Os hormônios podiam ser coisas incompreensíveis, mas se ele usava aquele tom, bom...

Foi Morgana quem se recuperou primeiro, fazendo uma cara de deboche evidente ao piscar repetidas vezes, como se flertasse.

- Vim dos seus piores pesadelos, Malfoy, fantasiada de _lembrol_, para lhe trazer a memória de algo muito desagradável a noite: Uma garota que te despreza e te acha tão nojento quanto uma lesma gigante esmagada no tabuleiro de Poções. Nã . – Para seu triunfo, o trocadilho dera muito certo, e ele a observou com mais atenção, percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo e abrindo e fechando os lábios como um peixinho dourado no aquário.

Elas teriam rido, se os outros alunos não tivessem chegado e Rony já não viesse de prontidão com Harry para entrar no que só podiam ver como uma briga eminente. No mesmo instante a porta da sala se escancarou, e Snape saiu da sua masmorra, se arrastando como um fantasma de mau agouro, e fazendo a atmosfera ficar mais fria e doentia com suas palavras cortantes:

- O que está havendo aqui?

Para sua surpresa Draco não os denunciou, apenas dando a retórica breve antes de entrar na sala, ainda confuso enquanto analisava Morgana.

- Nada professor, nós só estávamos conversando.

Snape deu um olhar de desprezo para elas e os mandou se ajeitarem rápido em seus lugares. Era a primeira vez que Sabrina via o professor de poções, e sentiu um medo quase animal, misturado com repulsa pelos cabelos sebentos e desprezo por alguém tão desagradável que aparentemente queria testa-la e reprova-la, com uma só aula.

- Esse ano vamos estudar poções mais avançadas, portanto eu não vou tolerar as suas incompetências. A começar por você, Longbotton - ele olhou para Neville de esgela, o que o fez estremecer - O que estudaremos será muito perigoso. E qualquer falha que você se der ao luxo de cometer poderá explodir não só seu caldeirão, mas a masmorra inteira, portanto nada de "esquecer" de alguma coisa ou de uma medida. Quanto a você, Potter. – ele firmou o olhar com precisão cortante em Harry que comentou baixinho com Rony:

- Tava demorando...

- Como?

- Nada, professor. - Harry olhou Snape com uma sobrancelha erguida, um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Mas com desafio.

- Bem, cometa um deslize, ouviu bem, um deslize e ficarei muito feliz em te mandar para detenção. - Snape fez uma pausa e sustentou o olhar em Harry, com determinação, até que o garoto desviasse a contragosto. - Senhorita Lair, quero testar seu conhecimento, não tolerarei alunos na minha classe que não sejam menos que letrados na arte alquímica. Hoje teremos a primeira aula em teoria. Vocês não estão me ouvindo? O que estão esperando para pegar pergaminhos e penas?

Assim passaram-se as duas aulas de Snape, cheias de "elogios" e olhares que estremecem. No final da segunda aula, Snape resolveu finalmente testar as habilidades de Sabrina para poções e começou a fazer inúmeras perguntas. A garota não agüentava mais ter que dizer onde se achavam algumas ervas e o que se fazia com elas, enquanto o professor fazia uma cara horrível porque ela acertara todas. Quando a aula finalmente acabou, ela estava tão exausta e chocada que teria corrido pro dormitório.

- Esse cara é um carrasco. Como é que vocês agüentam ele, hein? Se minha avó não tivesse sido professora de Poções de aulas extras nas férias para os alunos com mais dificuldade, eu estava perdida.

- E olha que isso é só porque estamos na primeira semana, ele é muito pior do que isso.

- Tá brincando, Harry, sério? Ah, eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo não, viu? Se eu for para as detenções por todo o segundo semestre, será por culpa dele. E qual é a dos olhares cortantes para você?

- Aparentemente ele odeia Harry por ser o Harry. Deve ter inveja da fama dele, ou dos cabelos não oleosos, o que você acha? - quando Morgana disse isso com um tom engraçado na voz, e um sorriso sarcástico para Harry, todos pararam e olharam para a cara dela.

- O que? - disse a garota com o rosto corado.

- Você falou com o Harry, Morg.

- E...? – começava a se arrepender de dar ouvidos a Sabrina, francamente...

- Bem, me corrija se estiver errado, mas até agora pouco você estava nos ignorando. - disse Rony sabiamente. Ela hesitou, olhando o ruivo com um resquício de ódio de antes.

- Tudo bem, se vocês preferem que eu os ignore, pra mim tanto faz.

- Não. - disse Harry - não é isso. Mais é que você parecia que não ia mudar de idéia muito cedo, só isso. Fico feliz que você não me odeie, e, bem me desculpe por... – só que ele não conseguia achar um motivo exato para se desculpar. Então deu de ombros enquanto Sabrina a abraçava, orgulhosa. A morena suavizou, mas só um pouquinho.

- Bom... - Rony estava muito vermelho - então desculpa, por aquilo que eu disse na sala comunal, e me desculpe por quando...

- Tá ok. – Ele parecia tão miserável, ela tinha coração e foi misericordiosa parando a fala dele. Mesmo porque sabia que se ele voltasse a desfilar todas as afrontas, se arrependeria. Deu tapinhas animadores nos ombros de Rony, que sorriu com uma cara melhor.

Nesse instante, para o desgosto de todos, Draco vinha passando e parecia menos chocado que antes. Com confiança o garoto enlaçou seus ombros, como se fosse um cara legal e descontraído, ou algo assim.

- Ah Morgana, agora que você esta se redescobrindo, não vai querer ser vista do lado desses idiotas, vai?

Morgana sorriu, retribuindo o abraço, o que fez todos escancararem os lábios e Malfoy se encher de si mesmo. Em seguida ela caminhou mais a frente, o deixando parado em frente de uma estátua e se desvencilhando com violência enquanto virava as costas.

- Fique aqui Malfoy. Porque eu não quero ser vista do _seu_ lado idiota!

Sabrina e Morgana tinham acabado de sair da aula de Transfigurações, que fora particularmente engraçada, pois a Profª Minerva os fizera transformar suas cadeiras em cavalos, com eles montados em cima. A de Neville, que tinha se transformado em um pangaré com encosto e pernas de cadeira, tinha saído correndo pela porta ligeiramente aberta e havia percorrido o castelo inteiro com ele em cima e a professora correndo atrás. Morgana e Rony ainda riam quando chegaram no salão principal para almoçar. Então Sabrina de repente se lembrou de que havia esquecido a pena e tinteiros na sala de Transformações e arrastou Morgana para ir apanha-lo com ela.

- Mas você anda cada vez mais desligada, hein Sá? – Era idéia comum entre as duas que Sabrina tinha algum problema congênito de memória. A ruiva era tão desligada que não era difícil a ver com olhares ausentes, um dedo nos lábios para pensar no que exatamente tinha esquecido segundos antes.

- Ah Morg, não chateia! Ai caramba, não olha, mas aquele imbecil do Malfoy tá vindo pra cá. Esse cara deve estar nos seguindo, um stalker?

- Ah, me esconde pelo amor da Deusa, Sá! Não deixa ele me ver ele vai me lançar uma azaração, tenho certeza. – a morena se escondeu encolhida contra Sabrina na porta da sala de Transfigurações.

- E eu que sou azarada em seu lugar? – sussurrou a ruiva olhando com um sorriso amarelo para a frente. Puxou Morgana pelo braço e começou a andar.

- Ei, Morgana! - Draco acenava freneticamente - Espere!

- Não pára, continua andando, finge que não tá ouvindo... - Tarde demais, Malfoy se postou na frente delas, as impedindo de seguir adiante.

- Tá fugindo de mim, Summers?

- Esse menino deve ser um prodígio em Adivinhações! – exclamou a ruiva prendendo o riso.

Draco fingiu não escutar e continuou, encostando-se na parede e tirando dali um objeto cristalino que começou a lançar no ar. Desconcertadas elas viram que era um lembrol. Deuses!

- Sabe Morgana, eu estive pensando...eu fui muito grosseiro com você nos anos anteriores e para me redimir dos meus "pecados", eu pensei se você não queria ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo na próxima visita a Hogsmeade, seria uma boa forma de me desculpar. E olha, isso é para você. – Pôs o lembrol em suas mãos, com um sorriso encorajador. – Nunca tinha percebido, é bonitinho, vê?

- Demais, o jeito que a luz bate no vidro, não é? Por acaso, é muito interessante e digno você me convidar para uma cerveja amanteigada, é uma boa forma de se redimir, passar um tempo do seu lado, como desculpas... – ela sorriu meio boba e Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Isso, boa menina, se você encara assim estamos no caminho certo! - Sabrina não conseguiu se controlar e soltou uma risada, que logo tampou com as duas mãos na boca. O garoto era impossível, sequer considerara o sarcasmo na voz da morena.

Morgana estava vermelhíssima de raiva e parecia que ia explodir, no mesmo instante. Ele só podia ser retardado mental, não era possível que alguém se tivesse em tão alta conta que não notasse o absurdo de tudo aquilo. A pergunta era: porque? Porque ela, no fim? Quer dizer, ela sabia que Draco Malfoy odiava perder, mas sei lá, ele podia tentar com Sabrina, se quisesse? Observou a ruiva e a deu um beliscão, notando as risadas baixas. Mas de alguma forma, observando o loiro – o que tinha que ser bem sincera, fizera muitas vezes quando era mais nova. – ela se sentiu muito bem consigo mesma. Quase podia sei lá, passar as mãos pela cintura e desfilar cheia de si pelo castelo. Só curvas, e olha só o que conseguia? Quão hipócrita e idiota eram os homens? Respirou fundo e disse:

- Olha Malfoy, vamos entrar em um consenso. Quer se redimir se mantenha longe de mim em Hogsmeade, tudo bem?

Ele não parecia feliz, a fitou profundamente. - E a nossa cerveja amanteigada, Summers?

- Voltamos para o Summers, é um avanço. – sussurrou Sabrina, atentamente. Morgana a beliscou de novo.

- Cala a boca, Sabrina. - arremeteu Morgana furiosa - Draco Malfoy, enquanto eu estiver em sã consciência, pode esquecer esse negócio de cerveja amanteigada, linda e todos esses adjetivos ridículos. E se algum dia eu não estiver, vou ter pelo menos a sensatez de procurar alguém que não ache que é um favor sair com ele como desculpas!

- Qual seu problema? Não foi o que eu quis di...

- Eu disse NÃO! - E lhe deu as costas, enquanto Malfoy se retraia com o berro. Agora parecia louca; melhor. Saiu arrastando Sabrina que gargalhava muito alto.

Depois que as duas já estavam bem longe Sabrina começou:

- Ora, _linda Summers boa menina_, por que você não pode ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com o Draquinho?

- Pare com isso, eu ainda não entendi o que deu nele! Porque não vai você? – ela fez um sorriso malvado.

- Porque ele convidou a você e não a mim.

- Isso quer dizer que se ele convidasse você iria?

A ruiva corou, exasperada. - Morgana, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Ah, agora não adianta negar, _linda_, você já falou e...- Sabrina se afastou, brusca, com Morgana gargalhando. - Pois é, pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco! - Sabrina não respondeu, entrando apressada no salão principal.

- ...E eu tinha o melhor professor de Herbologia na Corcions, sério, ele tinha dado aulas no Brasil, não escuta essa. – Sabrina começou a rir sozinha, enquanto eles a olhavam de sobrancelha erguida.

Estavam depois do almoço andando de um lado pro outro ás portas das estufas para "perder as calorias", segundo Morgana, o que denunciava uma meia obsessão que Sabrina vinha notando na amiga. Há poucos instantes tinham constatado que teriam que agüentar três aulas com a Sonserina em pleno começo de semana por um ano inteiro, e de forma meio engraçada Morgana fizera uma conjectura de dar pena, mas não se aprofundaram muito no assunto. Agora Sabrina vinha contando histórias de sua antiga escola, para passar o tempo.

- Então, no Brasil existem muitas gírias sabe? Meu professor tentava ser enturmado, e entrava na sala: Como estas, beleza? Assim, sabe? Espanholizando o português, era cômico.

- Para mim parece triste! – Harry franzia o cenho, tentando imaginar a professora Sprout "inglezando" gírias brasileiras. – Muito triste.

- Eu ria. Por falar em Brasil, ei, Morgana. – E então começou a enumerar nos dedos. - Lembrei: na ultima carta Caio te mandou um beijo na boca, Cali te mandou um beijo no rosto e Denis te mandou um apertão na bunda. – As duas gargalharam, para desespero dos outros três. Aquilo era rude não? Sabrina se pôs a explicar. – São amigos nossos, do Brasil, lá as coisas são um pouco diferentes, é a forma de brincar. Não é sério, sabe?

- Vocês tem muitos amigos em comum e em lugares diferentes, deve ter sido incrível viajar tanto! – comentou Hermione enquanto entravam na estufa.

Para sua surpresa Draco Malfoy entrou mudo, sem sequer olhar duas vezes para eles, o que fez Rony franzir o cenho. - O que será que aconteceu? O Malfoy simplesmente não perde a oportunidade de nos azucrinar!

- Melhor assim. Eu não quero ser obrigada a mandar ninguém para detenção, vocês sabem. – Rony a olhou incrédulo.

- Isso ta começando a subir a sua cabeça Hermione.

A aula se passou normalmente. Eles tiveram que replantar Feijoins, uma flor com pétalas marrons e miolos rosas que soltavam um cheiro de feijão estragado e que tinham a propriedade de curar furúnculos e pequenas feridas. Deu um pouco de trabalho, afinal eles tinham que aturar aquele cheiro sufocante e observar se a flor tinha gostado do local - se tivesse ela fazia o miolo ficar alaranjado por alguns instantes. A de Mione teve que ser trocada três vezes até achar o vaso que gostava; as de Harry, Sabrina e Morgana, uma vez cada; e Rony foi o único da classe a conseguir que a sua ficasse satisfeita com o primeiro vaso, e ganhou dez pontos para Grifinória além de elogios da professora, que dizia que ele tinha uma forte e ótima intuição e conexão com sua planta. Mais tarde Rony diria : Imagina, conexão com aquela coisa fedorenta .

E após a aula, foi a vez de se jogarem nos bancos aproveitando o sol do comecinho do Outono que raramente aparecia por entre nuvens de chuva, enchendo as árvores que perdiam as folhas no terreno com padrões bonitos. Ficaram por breves instantes conversando novamente sobre a antiga escola de Sabrina, seus amigos e histórias engraçadas que elas haviam passado, enquanto Hermione olhava feio e ralhava com as crianças do primeiro e segundo ano que azucrinavam alguns arbustos sensíveis pelo terreno.

Em dado momento Rony começou a cutucar Harry, indicando Morgana com a cabeça com muita ênfase, e o garoto o olhou como se tivesse crescido uma anteninha entre seus cabelos. O que diabos ele queria dizer? Então o ruivo girou os olhos para a entrada do castelo, e todos eles observaram Cho Chang descer por ali com sua vassoura e o resto do time de Quadribol. O coração de Harry se acelerou e ele abriu um sorriso lento, observando como o sol enchia os cabelos da oriental de matizes brilhantes, de tão lisos e negros que eles eram no rabo de cavalo alto. Cho parecia um pouco triste e quando os viu acenou animada, ao que Sabrina respondeu, surpreendendo todos menos Morgana. A garota pareceu murchar como uma bola.

- Nos conhecemos no trem, ela é muito legal. – A ruiva explicou, animada.

- Legal, duas chances, ein Harry?

- Cala a boca. – o moreno cerrou os dentes, sibilando para o ruivo entre eles enquanto as meninas o olhavam perdidas por sua vez. – Não é nada.

- Ah é, Morgana, você é bem próxima de Cho não? Ano passado vocês estavam sempre juntas... – Rony sondou.

- Não, eu estava sempre junto ao Cedrico e meus irmãos. – Ela mordeu os lábios com força de repente, força suficiente para arrancar sangue enchendo sua boca com um gosto de ferro e sal.

- Cho andava com Cedrico e vocês? Nossa Hogwarts é tão pequeno.

- Sim, bem eles... Morgana?

A morena se lançou a frente, pondo as duas mãos sobre a boca de Harry com tanta gana que o garoto tombou para trás com ela por cima do seu corpo, meio de lado. Doeu, mas não deu muito tempo de fazer mais que por um cotovelo para trás para amortecer as duas quedas. Por instantes que pareceram perpétuos os dois se congelaram. Ele roxo como uma beterraba, os olhos verdes do tamanho de bolas, e ela branca como um fantasma, só as maçãs das bochechas coradas depois de um tempinho. Na posição Harry sentiu o coração dela disparar com força contra seu próprio peito quando ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele, depois os castanhos se enxerem de lágrimas e então ela se afastou e soltou um lamento. Segurou o joelho que agora tinha um esfolado vermelho por onde saia sangue.

Nenhum dos outros três se moveu, nem mesmo Hermione que estava parada a alguns metros fazendo acenos com a varinha para afastar uma garotinha do salgueiro voador antes que ela fosse atingida em cheio. Ficou ali, com a varinha em riste e a cabeça virada para o lado. Sabrina deixou o queixo despencar, com uma suspeita que ninguém a não ser ela e Morgana entendiam, ao que a morena negou com a cabeça para ela, perigosa.

- Tinha uma mosca. Ela ia entrar na sua boca, uma mosca enorme. – disse ela entre dentes cerrados. Sabrina começou a abrir um sorriso e Morgana estremeceu, mas seu olhar ficou mais assassino.

- Sei, uma mosca. Porque você ta vermelha assim? Ta bem?

- Não idiota, meu joelho ta doendo, não ta vendo que to me esvaindo em sangue? – De fato, ela parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento de dor. Começou a se erguer e depois disparou como uma chibatada para longe quando Harry tentou a ajudar, solicito. Que situação estranha!

Rony soltou um assobio e olhou de Morgana, para Harry e depois Cho. – Acho melhor você não falar nada sobre aquilo agora. – Ele acrescentou pro moreno que ergueu o rosto dos joelhos que ele espanava, com cara de espanto. Rony fez uma cara de que era melhor prevenir.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Morgana estava de novo irritada e arredia. Tinha feito uma cena e eles estavam entendendo tudo errado. Droga, queria socar Sabrina e tirar aquele sorriso brilhante da cara dela. Mas Hermione chamou sua atenção para dizer que alguém se aproximava.

- Sabrina! E oi Harry, nunca mais o vi pelo castelo. – Era Cho com a voz meio lastimosa. Deu de ombros para se desculpar, declarando. – O treino foi cancelado, andaram brincando com a grama do campo e ela esta chicoteando para todos os lados com tentáculos. Os grifinórios ainda não começaram a treinar, não Harry?

Harry parecia que ia explodir em alguns segundos, voltando a ficar roxo brilhante. Morgana não estava melhor, e piorou quando Sabrina se aproximou de Cho, a abraçando. Tinha certeza que agora ia acontecer alguma catástrofe, certeza absoluta, e por isso ela foi mancando até a ruiva e começou a puxa-la pelos braços a arrastando para a porta do salão.

- Bom ver você, Cho, preciso muito falar com...- seus olhos ficaram brilhantes quando avistou Draco Malfoy com Crabbe e Goyle atirando no ar alguma coisa de uma quarto anista baixinha e franzina, a fazendo de boba. – com Draco. Depois vejo vocês. Apoio moral. – Acrescentou quando Sabrina a questionou porque _ela_ deveria ir junto.

"Com _Draco_?" Fez Hermione só com os lábios para Rony que negou para dizer que não sabia o que a tinha abduzido. Mais tarde ele provocaria Harry dizendo que era para disfarçar, mas agora ele estava mais interessado em ver como o amigo se comportava ao lado de Cho.

- Acho bom você devolver isso, Malfoy, ou chamarei Hermione. – disse Morgana assim que os alcançou, batendo o pé e bufando.

Malfoy pestanejou e girou para a olhar, desconfiado. Fez um gesto para Crabbe e Goyle que devolveram o cachecol para a corvina e se afastaram para analisar um baralho de snap.

- Isso é sua tentativa de ameaça, chamar a monitora?

- Morgana, olha, se isso foi só porque você estava com vergonha de Harry, não acho uma boa idéia... – Sabrina se virou para a amiga, os punhos do lado do corpo cerrados. A morena a ignorou, mas Malfoy não.

- Vergonha do Potter? O que ele fez? – Parecia realmente curioso, curioso demais. Morgana ergueu o nariz com desagrado. Era só uma desculpa e agora precisava se afastar estrategicamente, assim que Cho fosse embora o que olhando ao longe não estava perto de acontecer.

- Não é da sua conta, é claro. Então...

- Então? _Você_ veio até mim. – Seu sorriso se iluminou, em compreensão. - Já sei mudou de idéia? Sei que não fiz a coisa certa da ultima vez, andei pensando, então sinto muito, claro. Agora que resolvemos vamos andando juntos ao povoado ou você prefere me encontrar lá? Eu gosto dessa, fica menos grudento. – Ele pos um dedo nos lábios pensativo. – Não gosto de garotas grudentas...

As garotas deixaram sair o ar em um som de mofa. Aquele garoto poderia ser mais convencido se fizesse um esforço? Era inacreditável. Morgana não conseguiu refrear a língua.

- Dá pra ser mais desagradável que você? Sério, você é repulsivo. Não, eu não aceitei convite algum e pode apostar nunca vou grudar em você, nem chegar um dedinho perto de você, idiota.

Draco sorriu, sarcástico. – Vou repetir, você veio até mim. Como posso ajuda-la, Morgana?

- Pra você: Summers!

- Ótimo, Summers, pra você: Draco. – Ele se aproximou se divertindo com a forma como ela se contorceu para longe de seus braços como se ele queimasse.

- Nunca o chamarei de Draco! E fique longe de mim, seu imbecil!

Sabrina resmungou, aquela conversa estava sem sentido e incomoda, para começar ela se via concordando com Draco sobre Morgana ter ido até ele. O que ela queria?

- Você veio trocar farpas? Entediada? – Draco parecia genuinamente confuso. Deu de ombros e se inclinou para a frente fingindo que ia beija-la. No intimo estava curioso, confuso e irritado com os foras que a menina se achava no direito de dar nele. – Tenho uma forma melhor de tirar o tédio, vem aqui vou te mostrar. AI!

Ele congelou, sentindo a bochecha arder quando o tapa estalou em seu rosto. Agora veja bem, aquela garota estava indo longe demais. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo ela já tinha saído correndo para dentro do castelo, destrambelhada. O loiro ganhou até mesmo uma cara envergonhada da ruiva se desculpando por aquilo antes de seguir a amiga. Quando Cho Chang passou por ele, curiosa, ele sorriu, satisfeito:

- Ela é louquinha por mim. – Mas por dentro, estava aceitando o desafio que a Summers estava se mostrando ser.

- Não tem a mínima graça. – Morgana mancava ainda, emburrada com as gargalhadas de Sabrina atrás dela. Estava se tornando um habito correr atrás de Morgana.

- No meu ponto de vista, tem. Principalmente porque eu nunca soube que você é tão maluca no dia a dia.

- Eu nunca, nunca, nunca vou sair com o Malfoy...e se um dia ele se aproximar de mim de novo vou..._aaargh_!

- Pra você: Draco! Mas você que foi atrás dele Morgana, não sei porque, mas ele tava certo. E o tapa! A cara dele. – Sabrina voltou a gargalhar e Morgana a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Pare com isso!

- Ok, quer saber o que acho? – Ela parou no corredor, muito séria. – A mim pareceu que você queria me ver longe de Cho.

Morgana continuou andando, mais para que Sabrina não visse a denuncia na sua cara do que outra coisa. Reuniu todo seu espírito e mentiu como se não houvesse amanhã.

– Isso é loucura, não me importo que você passe sua vida ao lado de Cho. Você tem razão, foi Harry, me senti esquisita, queria compensar. – Girou nos calcanhares, tentando parecer envergonhada. Sabrina engoliu aquela e acenou com a cabeça satisfeita.

- Imaginei que fosse. Que é outra coisa esquisita, você se jogou em cima dele porque?

- Porque eu te dou explicações? Tinha realmente uma mosca, sabe? Varejeira, enorme, e vocês estão cegos! Enfim. _Salamandra Rastejante_. – Disse a senha e o buraco do retrato girou. – Estou cansada, vou tomar um banho.

Mas Sabrina não engoliu aquela, só se esparramando na cama da amiga e pegando o livro que ela lia com interesse: _"Como acabar com os sintomas da TPM. Um guia para bruxas incontroláveis"_ de Verônika Suplicy.

- _Para aquelas mulheres que agem como loucas, uma dica: se controlem e bebam uma xícara de chá de prímula selvagem antes de deitar!_ Isso explica muitas coisas. – Olhou um potinho cheio de folinhas de chá sobre o criado mudo da amiga.


End file.
